


Open Mic Night

by stephsan96



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Disney, M/M, Pixar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsan96/pseuds/stephsan96
Summary: *BOTH CHARACTERS ARE 18+*Miguel moves to San Fransokyo to attend a university that specializes in entertainment and music. When he gets an opportunity to work and perform at a local cafe called "The lucky cat cafe" every weekend night and the moment Hiro spots him and hears him sing, he can't help but fall in love at first sight





	1. Job Offer

Miguel moved to San Fransokyo from Mexico 3 months ago to attend university and to fulfill his dream in becoming a musician.

 

It's already been a few weeks since attending the school, and everything has been going smoothly. But he needs a job. He's 16, therefore he needs to start making some income so he can go buy food, use transportation, going out with friends, and for emergencies. The money that his family gave him is not going to last the whole four years. So he needs to move ASAP.

 

It's the weekend, so Miguel takes an opportunity to use this time to go job hunting. Dante went along with him. Since he's a spirit guide, maybe he can lead Miguel the way to a job. Miguel went to a bunch of places that were hiring, but no luck.

 

His stomach started to rumble. He checked his watch and realized that he lost the track of time due to the excess job hunting.

 

He needed something cheap to eat because the money that he has right now, is running out. He needs to save all of that money for the time being till he can find a job. Miguel looked around the area for a cheap fast food joint but the majority of it were restaurants.

 

Miguel walked a few more blocks (along with Dante all leashed up) to see if he can maybe, stumble upon a cheap place to eat. But nope nothing.

 

Miguel: Why aren't there any damn food carts out in this pinche ciudad carajo!!!

 

He yells out to the sky. If he were in Mexico right now, he would be finding food carts EVERYWHERE! He would eating tacos de lengua, empanadas de pollo, carne asada, elotes, drinking agua fresca, horchata...

 

 **Miguel:** *stomach rumbles* UUggghhhh.....WHOA!!!

 

In a flash, Dante started running off. Pulling Miguel with him.

 

He started running a good couple of streets to get to his destination.

 

 **Miguel:** _¡¡¡DANTE!!! ¡¡ESPERA!!_

 

And so.....he did when he finally arrived at the location.

 

Miguel was catching the oxygen he lost back into his lungs from the run. When he looked up, he spots a cafe across the street.

 

 **Miguel:** _¡Vamos Dante!_

 

The bell jingles as they open the door. Miguel and Dante entered the cafe and were blessed with the sweet aroma of coffee and pastries.

 

Miguel looked over at the menu to see what he can eat. So far, everything seems very affordable.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** What would you like to order my dear?

 

A lady with wavy dark brown hair says in a very upbeat tone.

 

 **Miguel:** Uh....um....I...uhh

 

He stutters. Still struggling to decide on what he wants to eat.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** First time here?

 

 **Miguel:** Yeah....hehe

 

He replies with an awkward laugh.

**Aunt Cass:** If you were to ask me, I would definitely recommend the coffee special of the week. Which is coffee beans imported from Mexico, freshly grounded and brewed into a smooth and rich flavor. Not too strong and not too light

 

Mexico!

 

As soon as Miguel heard those words, his eyes automatically lit up and formed a big smile showing off his one dimple on his left cheek. Immediately, without a second thought, orders the coffee.

 

 **Miguel:** I'll take that one!!

 

He says very quickly.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** So eager

 

She lets out a small laugh.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Any pastry to go with it?

 

 **Miguel:** What would you recommend?

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Definitely a cinnamon apple muffin!

 

She chippered.

**Miguel:** I'll take it!

 

He takes out his wallet so he can pay for the food he ordered.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Oh no need!

 

She waves a hand.

 

 **Miguel:** What? But I need to pay

 

 **Aunt Cass:** That's ok! Since its your first time here, it's all on me

 

She offered.

 

 **Miguel:** Are you sure?

 

Saying in a hesitant voice.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Positive!

 

She replies back in a conclusive tone.

 

 **Miguel:** Thank you

 

 **Aunt Cass:** It'll be just a few minutes, and I'll bring it to your table when it's ready

 

 **Miguel:** Thank you, again

 

The lady heads to the coffee machine and Miguel goes off to find a table.

 

He finds a perfect place to sit that's next to the window where you can see the whole street/area.

 

Miguel sits down and ties the leash onto the chair. Dante lays down beside him. He takes out his phone and replies to few texts from his college friends.

 

Five minutes have passed and the very sweet lady brings his food to his table. Along with another food item.

 

 **Miguel:** Uh...Im pretty sure I didn't order this

 

 **Aunt Cass:** It's a special treat for your dog. This cafe also serves food and treats specifically made for animals

 

Dante immediately perks up from hearing those words and jumps on the table to get his food.

 

 **Miguel:** _¡¡¡OYE DANTE!!! ¡¡¡CÁLMATE!!!_

Miguel grabs Dante, puts him back down and tries to calm him.

**Aunt Cass:** Your dog is a very rambunctious one

 

She pets Dante's head

 

 **Miguel:** You have no idea

 

He looks down at Dante who has the same cute and stupid look on his face as always.

 

Aunt Cass: You know, I've never seen a dog like him around here. Or anywhere here in the city

 

 **Miguel:** He's a _xoloitzcuintli_

 

The lady has a very confused look on her face after hearing the word coming out of his mouth.

**Miguel:** He's a hairless dog. They're very common in _Mexico_ and _Latino America_

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Oh! So just 'Hairless dog'

 

 **Miguel:** Yup, or _xolo_ dog. If you don't want to say the full word but want to say at least part of it

 

He lets out a small laugh.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Xolo dog.....If you don't mind me asking....

 

 **Miguel:** I'm from _Mexico_. I just moved here three months ago

 

 **Aunt Cass:** No wonder your face automatically lit when I mentioned the coffee special is Mexican coffee

 

 **Miguel:** Yeah...it's been a while since I had coffee from home...or just food in general

 

He has a longing look on his face.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Feeling home sick already?

 

 **Miguel:** Kinda. But I made a promise to my familia and to myself

 

 **Aunt Cass:** And what's that?

 

Sounding very interested on what he has to say.

 

 **Miguel:** To become a musician!

 

Answering with pride.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Oh you're a musician!?

 

 **Miguel:** Self taught, yes, professionally, no. That's why I came here

 

 **Aunt Cass:** What school do you go to?

 

 **Miguel:** The music school that's across from SFIT

 

The lady perks up right away from hearing him say that.

 

Aunt Cass: That's where my nephew is going to school!!

**Miguel:** Really?

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Oh yes!! Maybe you two would bump into each other on campus!!

 

 **Miguel:** Maybe. Anyway, it's been great living here so far, but difficult at the same time

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Why's that?

 

 **Miguel:** I've been trying to find a job all day but to no luck

 

He takes a bite out off his muffin.

 

 **Miguel:** But I'm not giving up. I know there's bound to be something for me

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Hey you know, I could use some help around here at the cafe,

 

Miguel becoming invested in what the lady is saying.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** And I really want to spice things up around here. Especially on Fridays and on the weekends,

 

He can feel his heart thumping in his chest.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** How would you like work here and perform here on the weekend?

 

 **Dante:** *Bark*

 

Miguel looks back down at Dante. A goofy smile plastered on the dogs face and his tongue sticking out. Then he looks back up at the lady.

 

 **Miguel:** YES! I mean...yes please

 

The lady lets out a laugh.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Welcome to 'The Lucky Cat Cafe'! How does next Friday sound to you?

 

 **Miguel:** Perfect!

 

He shakes the lady's hand.

 

 **Miguel:** Thank you....

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Cass

 

 **Miguel:** Thank you _señora_ Cass

**Aunt Cass:** Cass is just fine my dear

 

Miguel forms a big smile on his lips.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Well, I think I took enough of your time. I'll let you eat your food in peace. And can't wait to see you preform next Friday!

 

Aunt Cass walks away back to attend her duties.

 

Miguel still processing on what just happened.

 

 **Dante:** *Bark*

 

Miguel lifts up Dante, puts him on his lap, hugs him and starts to smother Dante in kisses.

 

 **Miguel:** Who's a good spirit guide?! Who's a good spirit guide?! That's right! You are!

 

He grabs the dog treat that Aunt Cass gave him and feeds it to Dante. Not even two seconds pass, and Dante has eaten the whole thing in one bite.

 

Miguel finally has job. Where he can work daily and preform every weekend.

 

 

How can this get any better?!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!
> 
> I *vogue pose* am *vogue pose* back! With *vogue pose*! another *vogue pose* story!
> 
> I actually wanted to make this story a one-shot, but that didn't go as planned as I thought it would lol
> 
> So here's to more of this story that I have randomly written and came up with! *chugs corona*
> 
> See ya in the next chapter amigos!


	2. Friday

A week has flown by and it's Friday. The day where it's the start of Miguel's new job. And his performance.

 

Class has just finished up just in time for him to go to his dorm and drop off his stuff.

 

 **Ricardo:** Hey where ya going _Miguel_?

 

 **Miguel:** Going back to our dorm so I can drop off my stuff and head out to my new job

 

 **Ricardo:** Oh yeah! You told me about that as soon as you got back to the dorm. Where do you work?

 

 **Miguel:** At 'The Lucky Cat Cafe'

 

 **Ricardo:** So you're a....waiter?

 

His voice sounding very unenthusiastic.

 

 **Miguel:** Kinda. It's 50/50

 

Ricardo shows off a very confused look on his face.

 

 **Miguel:** During the week I help out around the cafe and on Fridays and the weekends I perform

 

 **Ricardo:** Really?!

 

 **Miguel:** Yup!

 

 **Ricardo:** Is it possible....you know...

 

Ricardo has that mischievous look on his face and tone to his voice.

 

 **Miguel:** I'm not getting you a job

 

His voice sounding flat.

 

 **Ricardo:** No I'm not asking that. I'm asking if you can book me a performance. Oh! How about a duo!

 

Ricardo wraps an arm around Miguel's shoulder.

 

 **Miguel:** A duo?

 

 **Ricardo:** Yeah! You and me. The ultimate musical duo. Remember the Latin club that we constantly performed over the summer?!

 

 **Miguel:** Yeah

 

 **Ricardo:** 'Twas fun and exhilarating huh?

 

Again with the mischievous tone of voice

**Miguel:** Obviously!

 

 **Ricardo:** Then why not have the two of us perform together?!

 

He gives a light smack on Miguel's chest.

 

 **Miguel:** As much as I would love that, it's a cafe Ricardo. I don't think the people would like that we're disturbing them from their interactions and studies if the both of us were performing very loud and _salsa_ like music

 

 **Ricardo:** Who says we have to perform _salsa_ like music. _Boleros_ , eh?

 

Miguel innocently rolls his eyes.

 

 **Miguel:** Knowing you, I don't think that's possible

 

 **Ricardo:** _¿Qué quieres decir hueón?_

 

 **Miguel:** That you have no self control when it comes to performing on stage. You're very extra

 

 **Ricardo:** As all of us _Latinos_ are

 

 **Miguel:** Yeah but you're on a different level

 

 **Ricardo:** Well I can't help it. _Está en mi sangre hueón_

 

Miguel lets out a laugh.

 

 **Miguel:** Well anyway, I really have to get going. Don't wanna be late on my first day

 

And with that being said, he exits his class and heads off to his dorm.

 

 **Ricardo:** _¡Chao pescao!_

 

Miguel runs across campus to get to his dorm.

 

He opens the door in a burst, causing Dante to wake up from his sleep.

 

 **Miguel:** _¡Perdón Dante! ¡Pero no tengo tiempo ahorita!_

 

Miguel drops his backpack on his bed, grabs his guitar and heads out of the room in a flash (while locking it of course) 

 

He can feel the excitement in his heart as he runs the way to the cafe. The whole day he's been going through his playlist to see which songs would be good to perform.

 

As soon as Miguel walks in, he sees the whole cafe swamped of people. Well it is Friday.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** There you are! Thank god!

 

 **Miguel:** Here I am! What would you like me to do?

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Well since its so busy, I don't have time to teach you how to work the register so you'll be handling the food, as well as serving it to the people at their tables

 

 **Miguel:** You got it!

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Oh! And here you go!

 

Aunt Cass hands him a black apron.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** So your clothes won't get dirty. And you can leave your guitar back here in the kitchen

 

 **Miguel:** Thank you _señora_ -Ah! I mean, thank you Cass

 

Aunt Cass lets out a small chuckle and pinches his cheek.

 

Miguel goes to the kitchen where he drops of papa Hectors guitar and ties the apron around his waist.

 

The bell jingles.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Welcome back Hiro!

 

 **Hiro:** I'm back Aunt Cass!

 

He bolts upstairs to head to his room.

 

 **Hiro:** Gotta go Aunt Cass!

 

Aunt Cass shakes her head and lets out a laugh.

 

Miguel exits the kitchen and hears a loud slam from upstairs.

 

 **Miguel:** Uh...

 

Aunt Cass: That's just my nephew. He just got back from school

 

 **Miguel:** Oh

 

 **Random Customer:** Hello

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Hello! What would you like to order?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It has been a long hectic Friday at the cafe. Customers coming in non-stop through out the day.

 

Aunt Cass and Miguel pick up the plates and coffee mugs and start to clean up the tables.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** I'm sorry Miguel. That you weren't able to perform tonight

 

Saying in a regretful tone of voice.

 

 **Miguel:** That's ok Cass. It makes sense for me to help out till we closed. If I were to perform, you would've have to take care of this all by yourself. And that's not right. For me to be up there and watching you become very stressed

 

Aunt Cass goes up to Miguel and gives him a great big mama bear hug.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** I'm so happy to have found someone like you working here! If only Hiro was that thoughtful and considerate for me

 

Placing her hands on her hips and saying the last part in a monotone voice.

 

 **Miguel:** Hiro?

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Yeah my nephew that's upstairs in his room. Working on some type of science experiment or invention like always

 

She lets out a short sigh and she roll her eyes.

**Aunt Cass:** Well, anyway! Thank you so much for your help today Miguel. And I actually really wanted to see you perform

**Miguel:** Always next time!

 

He takes of his apron, hangs it up, grabs papa Hectors guitar and heads out the door.

 

 **Miguel:** See you tomorrow morning Cass!

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Goodnight Miguel and be careful!

 

She waves at him and locks the cafe door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is somewhat of a short one.
> 
> And as I write this story, there will be some original characters that I have came up with that will be constantly featured in the story and in Miguel's life. Like the one I have already mentioned.
> 
> So *claps hands* the first original character that I have written in this chapter is named Ricardo.
> 
> Here's a short background of him.
> 
> -Full name: Ricardo Ignacio Lupez
> 
> -He's Afro-Latino (Black-Latino) 
> 
> -Specifically Chilean. Well, born in the U.S but has a Chilean mother and a Black father  
> (Which would explain the Chilean slang that I wrote and had to look up so I can use it in upcoming chapters lol)  
> (He carries his mothers last name cause his father wanted him to)
> 
> -Only child
> 
> -Aries   
> (Fire element)
> 
> -Very outgoing and passionate, takes on leadership 
> 
> -Bilingual  
> (Fluent in English and Spanish) 
> 
> -Wants to be a latin pop artist  
> (like Ozuna)
> 
> Aaaaand yeah. So far that's what I have come up with this character and their background.
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!


	3. Finally Meeting

Miguel's alarm clock goes off.

 

 **Miguel:** Uuuugghhh....

 

Ricardo covers his head with his pillow.

 

 **Ricardo:** _¡Miguel!... Son las ocho de la mañana!_

 

He whines while being half asleep.

 

 **Miguel:** _Lo siento guey..._

 

Miguel's says in a very sleepy voice. He turns off his alarm and heads to his drawer to pick out his clothes.

 

 **Miguel:** *yawns* but I have to get ready for work

 

 **Ricardo:** _Ya filo...._

 

 **Miguel:** Ricardo....I don't speak gibberish

 

Ricardo lifts his head and looks up at Miguel.

 

 **Ricardo:** _.....No mames.... **GUEY**_

He says while emphasizing the _'GUEY'_ part.

 

Miguel lets out a big laugh.

 

 **Miguel:** That's not how you imply it

 

 **Ricardo:** _¡Ya Filo!_

 

He drops hi head back down to his pillow and Miguel rolls his eyes.

 

He finishes putting on his clothes. Just a simple outfit for the day. A long sleeved burgundy crew neck sweatshirt, dark wash slim fit jeans and black sneakers. He brushes his teeth, combs his hair and sprays a little bit of cologne.

 

He grabs his wallet and keys and goes to Dante, who is still sleeping, he gives him a light pat to the back then heads out the room.

 

 **Miguel:** _Hasta luego Rica_

 

Ricardo lets out a sleepy grunt and gives off a lazy wave of the hand.

 

Miguel locks the door and heads off to catch the bus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He arrives at 8:30. 30 minutes early before the cafe opens at 9 am.

 

Miguel sees Aunt Cass putting out fresh baked pastries out on the display case.

 

He knocks at the cafe door. Aunt Cass sees him and goes over to unlock the door.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Buenos Dias Miguel!

 

 **Miguel:** Oh..ah _Buenos Días Cass_

 

 **Aunt Cass:** I've been practicing my Spanish. What do you think so far?

 

 **Miguel:** Pretty good

 

 **Aunt Cass:** You're not just saying that are you?

 

 **Miguel:** No. You've said it right. But the pronunciation does need a little bit of work hehe

 

He enters the cafe were once again, is blessed by the sweet aroma of fresh brewed coffee and baked pastries.

 

 **Miguel:** Smells so good

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Well you are looking at San Fransokyo's number one pastry chef and barista

 

 **Miguel:** True that

 

Miguel makes his way to the kitchen to grab his apron.

 

 **Miguel:** So what do you want me to do?

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Well I-

 

Before she could finish, she was interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Oh well that's embarrassing hehe

 

 **Miguel:** Did you have breakfast?

**Aunt Cass:** No I was busy brewing the coffee and baking the pastries, I didn't have to time to- OH MY GOD!

 

She shrieks and puts her hands on her cheeks.

 

 **Miguel:** What?!

 

 **Aunt Cass:** I forgot to make Hiro's breakfast!

 

 **Miguel:** I'll do it

 

 **Aunt Cass:** What?! No, I can't let you do that!

 

 **Miguel:** But I can. My mom and grandma taught me how to cook at a very young age

 

He opens the fridge and starts to take out eggs, tomatoes, chili sauce, chili peppers, ham, onions and cilantro.

 

 **Miguel:** They wanted me to know how to cook for myself and for my little sister just in case if they didn't have time to do it themselves whenthey were busy working at our families zapatería

 

Aunt Cass has that confused look on her face again.

 

 **Miguel:** Shoe shop

**Aunt Cass:** Oh!

 

He lets out a small chuckle.

 

He opens the cabinets and takes out rice, 3 potatoes, beans, salt, pepper and-

 

 **Miguel:** Do you have any tortillas?

 

 **Aunt Cass:** No. But I can go get some real quick

 

 **Miguel:** Would you? I'm sorry if I'm making you do more work when you're already busy

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Oh don't be ridiculous! I may be getting older but I'm still young...if that makes sense

 

 **Miguel:** Thank you Cass

 

Aunt Cass grabs her purse and starts to head out the door.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Do you need anything else?

 

 **Miguel:** Oh yes! And guacamole

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Tortillas and guacamole, got it! I'll be really quick

 

And with that, she's gone.

 

Miguel rolls up his sleeves and starts to make the rice in the rice cooker then starts to cut up the potatoes and onions in little pieces of cubes. He starts to sauté the potatoes and onions by adding olive oil and seasoning it with salt and pepper.

 

He cuts up the cilantro leaves it off to the side.

Then he starts to cut up the chili pepper into strips then cubes. As well for the tomatoes. He starts to fry the eggs by using olive oil, and then adds salt, pepper, and the cubes of chili pepper and tomatoes to the eggs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Mochi:** *meow*

 

Mochi hops up on Hiro's bed and starts to lick his face.

 

 **Hiro:** Hmmm....

 

 **Mochi:** *meow*

 

 **Hiro:** Not...now...mochi...

 

He covers his head with his pillow.

 

 **Mochi:** *meeeeoooww*

 

Hiro lets out a grunt, rubs his eyes and starts to get up from his bed.

 

 **Hiro:** *sniff* *sniff*

 

Still half asleep, Hiro can't help but notice a very distinct and delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

 

Hiro, along with mochi, walk out of his room and head downstairs to the cafe.

 

 **Hiro:** *yaaawwnn*

 

Hiro enters the kitchen and heads to the stove.

 

 **Hiro:** Morning Aunt Cass...

 

He kisses 'her' cheek and starts to head out of the kitchen.

 

 **Hiro:** Hey, what are you making by the way? I've never seen you cook something like th-

 

Aunt Cass walks in the kitchen accidentally bumping into Hiro.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Oh! Morning Hiro!

 

 **Hiro:** Morning Aunt Cas-...

 

Hiro pauses for a moment. He looks up and down at Aunt Cass then goes all wide eyed.

 

 **Hiro:** ......!

 

Then he turns around to see who he 'kissed' on the 'cheek' and Hiro sees a guy, taller than him by a few inches, rich tan skin like the sun has kissed him the moment he was born, deep dark brown hair like coffee, brown eyes like chocolate, a round face and a beauty mark on the left side of his upper lip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Miguel was busy cooking the beans, he hears the kitchen doors open. He must think Aunt Cass is back from getting the tortillas and guacamole.

 

So he continues on cooking.

 

But what happens next, leaves him all shocked and frozen still.

 

A random person kisses his cheek.

 

 **Hiro:** Morning Aunt Cass...

 

A male voice.

 

 **Hiro:** Hey, what are you making by the way? I've never seen you cook something like th-

 

He doesn't hear a word what the random guy is saying. All he is focusing is on how a RANDOM GUY! KISSED HIM! ON.THE.CHEEK!

 

Then Miguel hears Aunt Cass's voice.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Oh! Morning Hiro!

 

Miguel turns around, and he sees a guy, shorter than him by a few inches, hair all disheveled, messy and black like a raven bird, pale skin like Snow White, big round eyes like marbles and notices a gap between his two front teeth.

 

Miguel instantly blushes at the sight and all he can think of when seeing this guy is,

 

 

 

'Cute'

 

 

 **Miguel:** Uhhh.....I'm not your Aunt hehe

 

He lets out an awkward laugh and rubs his neck.

 

 **Hiro:** WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!!!

 

The guy shouts.

 

Miguel flinches from the sudden outburst.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Hiro!

 

Aunt Cass shouts at him.

 

Oooohhh.

 

 

So this is is Aunt Cass's nephew.

 

 

Hiro.

 

 

 

 **Hiro:** I'm sorry, I mean-.....What's a random guy doing-cooking in our kitchen!?!!

 

Aunt Cass puts down a plastic bag on the counter which must have the tortillas and guacamole and walks over to Miguel.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Hiro, this is Miguel. He just moved here to San Fransokyo from Mexico three months ago. And he's also attending the music school that's across from SFIT, where you go 

 

 **Hiro:** ...........That still doesn't explain anything

 

 **Aunt Cass:** He works here now. Since it's getting very busy here at the cafe, I can't run it all by myself, so I hired him

 

Miguel cuts in to introduce himself.

**Miguel:** Hello, I'm _Miguel Rivera_ , nice to meet you Hiro

 

Hiro notices an accent how the guy-Miguel pronounces his name.

 

Miguel puts out a hand in front of Hiro for a handshake.

 

Hiro takes it and they both have a handshake.

 

 **Hiro:** ...Nice to meet you...Miguel...

 

He says sheepishly, probably because just a few moments ago he....kissed him...on...the..cheek.

 

His face immediately turns red as he remembers what happened.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Hiro sweetie are you ok? Your face is all red

 

She places the back of her hand to his forehead.

 

 **Hiro:** I-IM F-FINE!

 

He squawks.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Oh! Here yo go Miguel. The tortillas and guacamole that you asked for

 

She hands him the plastic bag.

 

 **Miguel:** Thank you Cass! And you two are just in time. I just finished cooking the ingredients and was just waiting for the tortillas and guacamole

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Ooooo *sniff* *sniff* smells so......delicioso?

 

 **Miguel:** Delicioso, rico, requisimo, whichever works

 

Miguel grabs two plates, and starts placing the mixed ingredients to the tortillas.

 

 **Hiro:** What type of breakfast requires guacamole, beans, peppers and......onions?

 

He says in a snarky tone voice.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Hiro!

 

 **Hiro:** What?! I'm just asking

 

 **Miguel:** I'll tell you what type of breakfast

 

Miguel finishes the dish, topping it off with cilantro and hands it to Hiro.

 

 **Miguel:** Mexican breakfast. _Huevos Rancheros_

 

Hiro takes the plate. His fingers brushing against Miguel's fingers and feels some sort of spark that transform into electricity through his body. And Miguel feels that same spark/electricity running through his body as well.

 

Hiro avoids eye contact with him by looking down at the food.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** That looks so good!

 

Miguel hands Aunt Cass a plate.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Thank you Miguel. For helping out with everything

 

 **Miguel:** But this is my second day

 

Aunt Cass chuckles.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** I know, but I can already tell that you're a hard worker

 

 **Miguel:** Thank you

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Well, don't want this food to go to waste!

 

Aunt Cass heads out of the kitchen and sits down at one of the tables in the cafe and starts to enjoy her breakfast. Leaving Hiro and Miguel alone together.

 

There's an awkward silence.

 

 **Hiro:** ......

 

 **Miguel:** .......

 

 **Hiro:** ...S-sorry....about....what I did to you....a few moments ago....

 

Hiro can feel his face getting hot and red.

 

 **Miguel:** T-that's okay. You thought I was your Aunt Cass, sooo....it makes sense....I guess...

 

Miguel can also feel his face getting warm.

 

 **Hiro:** Yeah....um.....thank you

 

 **Miguel:** For what?

 

 **Hiro:** For cooking my breakfast......

 

 **Miguel:** Oh! Yeah, your welcome

 

Hiro walks out of the kitchen and joins Aunt Cass at the table so they can eat their Mexican breakfast together.

 

 **Miguel:** _¡Ay! Casi me olvide_

 

Miguel grabs two coffee cups, pours in the freshly brewed coffee that Aunt Cass just made, then adds milk and sugar.

 

He walks out of the kitchen and heads to their table.

 

 **Miguel:** I almost forgot, here's your coffee

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Oh, why thank you Miguel!

 

She takes a sip of the coffee and lets out a pleasant sigh.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** That's so nice. What did you put in the coffee?

 

 **Miguel:** Just the coffee that you brewed, and milk and sugar. Just your everyday _cafe con leche_

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Cafe con leche?

 

 **Hiro:** What does that mean?

 

He says as he takes a big bite of his huevos rancheros

 

 **Miguel:** Coffee with milk

 

 **Aunt Cass & Hiro:** Ooooohh..

 

 **Hiro:** Well that should've been obvious

 

He takes a sip off the coffee and small smile forms on his lips.

 

 **Miguel:** Do you guys like the breakfast that I cooked?

 

Asking all nervous as he wraps a hand around his wrist. He always did that as kid. It's a habit.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Of course!! It's so delicious!

 

She takes a big bite then looks at Hiro. Hiro looks at her all confused.

 

Aunt Cass motions her eyes toward Miguel and the plate of food that's in front of him as a sign that he should say something.

 

Oh.

 

 **Hiro:** Yeah it's good

 

He takes another bite and sips his coffee.

 

Aunt Cass looks at him with a disapproving face and rubs her forehead.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** What am I going to do with you Hiro?

 

Miguel lets out a small giggle.

 

Hiro looks back at Aunt Cass then at Miguel. Both of them locking eyes with each other.

 

Hiro blushes a little bit. He breaks off the eye contact with him and he just a focuses on eating his breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally met!!!!! 
> 
> As I was writing this, I was craving ¡¡huevos rancheros!! 
> 
> Yo quiero mis huevos rancheros!!!


	4. Open Mic Night

It has been 2 weeks since school started and 2 weeks since working at the Lucky Cat Cafe. And after patiently waiting during those 2 weeks, Miguel is FINALLY able to perform.

 

**Iris:** So, what song or songs are you gonna perform tonight?

 

She takes a bite of her _Carimañola_.

 

**Miguel:** I don't know. _Señora_ _Cass_ told me since its Hispanic Heritage month, she wanted Spanish music to be dedicated for the entire night at the cafe. And she asked me if I can wear my _mariachi_ suit

 

Which he's wearing at the moment. The university has a tradition during Hispanic Heritage month which is, all Hispanic/Latinx students wear traditional clothing from their own countries or the countries that they're descendant from. That's if they want to.

 

**Marisol:** Just you? That seems to much on your hands

 

**Ricardo:** That's what I'm saying. If oooonly someone-

 

**Miguel:** No

 

**Ricardo:**   _Porque_ _no!?_

 

**Iris:** Because the moment you walk in the room, everybody gets drunk and passed out within the next second

 

Marisol, Rebecca and Miguel laugh from Iris's snarky comment. Ricardo crosses his arms and pouts.

 

**Ricardo:** Well, eeeexcuuuse me for wanting people to have a fun time. Plus, it's _Marisol_ who recommends and brings the drinks!

 

He takes a bite into his _completo_ (Chilean hot dog).

 

**Marisol:** And you enforce everybody to drink more and more by saying ¡¡OTRA!! ¡¡OTRA!! ¡¡OTRA!! ¡¡Huevón!!

 

She pumps her fist in the air and imitates a drunk Ricardo. Causing the entire table to burst out laughing.

 

**Iris:** And the next day he be like 'Ayyy, ¿que pasó? Ando con la caña.'

 

She also imitates him by putting her hand to her head and sways a little bit exaggerated. Making everybody laugh again.

 

He clenches his teeth and furrows his brows.

 

**Rebecca:** Don't take it seriously _Ricardo_ , it's just funny the way you...be sometimes

 

**Iris:** More like all the time

 

Marisol bursts out laughing and Iris and Rebecca giggle hard. Miguel just smiles and rolls his eyes.

 

**Rebecca:** So, songs! How about some _boleros_? To go easy on your voice

 

**Miguel:** But I don't want to just sing _boleros_. I want to incorporate more styles of songs in Spanish

 

**Ricardo:** Like I'm saying-

 

**Everybody:** No!

 

Ricardo throws a mini fit by crossing his arms, pouting and slouching on his chair.

 

The bell rings and everybody starts to get up.

 

**Miguel:** I'll come up with something

 

**Marisol:** We'll be there for emotional support. ¡No te preocupes!

 

**Miguel:** _Gracias_

 

**Iris:** _Buena_ _suerte_ _Miguel_

 

Iris pats his arm and heads off to her dance class as well as everybody else to their own class.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The final class of the day just finished and Miguel is packing his things away.

 

**Ricardo:** _¿Listo hermano?_

 

**Miguel:** No....

 

Miguel sighs. He has a playlist on his phone that's just for Spanish songs but for some reason he can't pick out the right ones to sing for tonight.

 

**Ricardo:** Here

 

He hands Miguel a piece of paper that's listed of Spanish songs, that he already knows.

 

**Miguel:** Ricardo, I know these already

 

**Ricardo:** Yeah, but I minimized the amount of songs that you have on your playlist and incorporated different genres of Spanish songs that I thought would be fitting for tonight. Not just _mariachi_ or _boleros_. Just to get you going. Also,

 

Ricardo puts a hand on Miguel's shoulder.

 

**Ricardo:** It's not a bad thing to go to someone for help. If you find that singing by yourself for the entire night is to much of a burden for you, then ask one of us to help, so your voice can take a break. You don't want to overdue it

 

Miguel forms a small smile on his face.

 

**Miguel:** Thanks _Rica_

 

**Ricardo:** Anytime. Well, _¡Vamanos Guey!_

 

The two head out the door to meet up with the girls.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Honey:** Ooooohh!! I'm soooo excited for tonight!!!

 

**Fred:** Me too! Plus this is a great opportunity for me to show off my singing skills

 

**GoGo:** Singing skills? Your 'singing' sounds like a combination of a moose yelling and a monster truck 

 

She blows her bubblegum and makes it pop.

 

**Fred:** I beg to differ. I would like to think that my singing is-

 

**Wasabi:** Like you're auditioning for a yodeling contest

 

**Fred:** Close! But no

 

**Hiro:** As much as we all want to hear Fred's monster moose yodeling,

 

Hiro walks towards the table where his friends are sitting.

 

**Hiro:** Someone is already performing tonight

 

**Fred:** Pfft, I bet they can use some backup vocals a.k.a me

 

Fred strikes a cocky pose.

 

**Wasabi:** Do you know how to speak Spanish? Cause that's what the theme is for the night

 

**GoGo:** Yeah, why did Aunt Cass want to have a Latin theme for the night?

 

**Honey:** Because today is the first day of Hispanic Heritage month!

 

She bounces up and down from her seat as she claps.

 

**Honey:** A month where we get to honor _Latino_ civil rights activists who fought for the Latin community, remembering of those who broke barriers in the industries that we are in right now, and embracing our Hispanic/Latin roots!

 

She says with pride.

 

**Wasabi:** Is that why you have two painted portraits of Frida Kahlo?

 

**Honey:** Yes! And two of _Selena_ _Quintanilla_ , one of _Cesar_ _Chavez_ and two of _Celia_ _Cruz_!

 

She takes out the portraits of them from

her backpack and shows them to the group. The four of them being very impressed of her art skills.

 

**Honey:** So, who's performing tonight?

 

She sets down the portraits on the table and the bell jingles.

 

Everybody looks over to the door and see five Latinx customers dressed up in traditional attire coming in the cafe.

 

A girl with golden tan skin is wearing a _Tabasco_ traditional Mexican dress, another girl but with more of a deep dark complexion wearing a _Pollera_ , a traditional Panamanian dress with a _Tembleques_ hair piece, and the last girl with a lighter complexion wearing traditional Peruvian clothing made up off a _Jobona_ , _Lliclla_ , a _Pollera_ skirt that's tied with a _Chumpi_ belt and black sandals.

 

Out of the two guys, one with a very deep dark complexion is wearing a _Chamanto_ _poncho_ , black trousers, high leather black boots and a _Chupalla_ hat. And the last guy with rich golden tan skin is wearing a deep burgundy red _mariachi_ suit and _sombrero_. 

 

As the group walk in, one of them notices that they are being stared at.

 

**Marisol:** We're being stared at

 

She whispers.

 

They take a quick glance at the people in the cafe and notice the stares and awkward silence surrounding the group of five.

 

**Aunt** **Cass:** Oh there you are!

 

**Miguel:** Yup! I see its busy, as always

 

**Aunt** **Cass:** Pfft, this is nothing. Wait till the night when more people come in to watch you perform! And I see you're wearing your mariachi suit

 

**Miguel:** Yeah, the school has tradition among us _Latino_ students during Hispanic Heritage month

 

Aunt Cass looks at the group of five students wearing very traditional attire.

 

**Aunt** **Cass:** I'm guessing by looking at the five you guys, it's wearing clothing from your countries

 

**Marisol:** Traditional clothing from our countries or countries that we are descendant from

 

**Aunt** **Cass:** I see. For the entire month?

 

**Rebecca:** No. Just for the first and last day

 

**Aunt** **Cass:** Oh! Well you all look very beautiful. I better get back to work in the kitchen and continue cooking the food for tonight

 

Ricardo starts to notice a very distinct and delicious smell.

 

**Ricardo:** Do you guys smell _empanadas_ and *sniff* *sniff* _tres_ _leches_?

 

**Aunt** **Cass:** Yes! That's what I'm making for tonight! Along with tamales, sweet bread,

 

She uses her fingers to count the amount of food that she is making.

 

**Rebecca:** That seems too much. Is it just you?

 

**Aunt** **Cass:** Why yes

 

The five look at each other and just by those looks, they are thinking the same thing.

 

**Rebecca:** Why don't we help you out?

 

**Aunt** **Cass:** What?! No you can't!

 

**Iris:** Sure we can! We all know how to cook.......somewhat

 

**Aunt** **Cass:** But I don't want to get your very beautiful clothing dirty

 

**Ricardo:** We have our regular clothes here in our backpacks

 

**Marisol:** And when it's officially the night for Miguel to perform, we all can change back to our attire and serve the customers like that

 

**Rebecca:** Yes!

 

**Aunt** **Cass:** But...

 

**Miguel:** Cass, you do a lot, more then you need to, let us help you-

 

**Iris:** Oh no! You're not helping. WE are. YOU have a performance to focus on!

 

She snaps back at Miguel with a sassy attitude.

 

**Miguel:** But!

 

**Marisol:** But nothing _Miguel_. You still haven't figured what songs to perform for tonight

 

She puts her hands on her hips.

 

**Ricardo:** Don't worry _Miguelito_ , we got this!

 

He wraps an arm around Miguel's shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze.

 

**Miguel:** ...Ok

 

He lets out a sigh. It can't be helped. He needs to focus on his performance for tonight. Maybe the list of songs that Ricardo wrote down might help him figure which ones would be best to sing.

 

**Wasabi:** So the guy in the mariachi suit is the one performing? Hiro?

 

The moment Miguel walked in the cafe wearing that suit, Hiro couldn't advert his eyes. The color of it, the style and the fit! He looks so fucking good!

 

**GoGo:** HIRO!

 

**Hiro:** What?!?!

 

**GoGo:** Uh, you staring into complete abyss, that's what. And Wasabi asked you a question

 

**Hiro:** Oh, uh, yeah, ok......what was the question hehe

 

The team roll their eyes and shake their heads.

Meanwhile Honey lemon can't stop staring at the guy wearing the mariachi suit with a curious look on her face.

 

**Wasabi:** Uh you ok Honey?

 

**Honey:** Something about that guy.....seems so......familiar

 

**GoGo:** Which one?

 

Asking in a flat-toned voice. Hiro looks at Honey and then looks over at who she's staring at.

 

**Hiro:** You mean Miguel?

 

**Honey:** _Miguel_... _Miguel_... _Miguel_

 

Repeating his name under her breath like she's trying to figure out a crossword puzzle.

 

**Honey:** It'll probably come to me later

 

**Hiro:** Anyway, let's head to the garage to figure out what high voltage is up to now

 

His face showing off an unamused look and lets out a long sigh.

 

**Hiro:** Well be in the garage Aunt Cass!

 

**Aunt** **Cass:** Ok Hiro! Miguel why don't you head upstairs to the living room and start on getting ready

 

**Miguel:** Thank you seño- I mean, Cass hehe

 

Miguel makes his way up the stairs and heads towards the living room so he can practice and go over which songs he should sing for tonight.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's officially time for the performance. Miguel's heart can't stop racing. He's performed in many other locations, bigger than this, heck! His first performance was at 12 years old! In front of dead people! But still, it's just one of those feelings that entertainers get right before their performance. Miguel puts a hand to where his heart is and lets out a shaky breath.

 

**Iris:** _¿Que sopá Miguel?_

 

**Miguel:** Just a bit nervous

 

Iris playfully rolls her eyes.

 

**Iris:** Didn't you perform in an entire stadium at 12 years old?

 

She asks.

 

**Miguel:** ....yes

 

**Iris:** Then what's to be nervous about performing in front of two dozen or more, people

 

**Miguel:** I know, but still. You of all people should know the feeling

 

**Iris:** I do. But the moment I go up on stage, all the butterflies in my stomach just....fly away

 

She makes a flying away hand motion and smirks and gives Miguel a wink. Ricardo walks in the room, apron all stained and splotches of flour on his face.

 

**Ricardo:** Alright!

 

Ricardo claps his hands together and rubs them.

 

**Ricardo:** _¿Cómo te sientes?_

 

**Miguel:** _Nervioso_ _pero_ _bien_

 

**Ricardo:** Well, _no_ _puedes_ _arrugar_ _ahorita_. The four of us did not make _empanadas_ , _tamales_ , _sándwich_ _Cubano_ , _papas_ _rellenas_ , _pan_ _dulce_ , tres _leches_ , _arroz_ _con_ _leche_ , _flan_ , _churros_ _y_ _alfajores_ _para_ _nada_!

 

Miguel snorts.

 

**Miguel:** I'm not going to back out

 

**Ricardo:** _Bueno_ , did you go over the list of songs that I wrote down for you?

 

**Miguel:** Yeah, I think I know what songs I'm going to sing tonight

 

**Iris:** _¡Chévere!_

 

They head downstairs and the moment Miguel walks in, he see's the entire cafe packed! Even from outside!

 

**Miguel:** _Ay no..._

 

Ricardo puts his hands on Miguel's shoulders.

 

**Ricardo:** Miguel calm down. It's fine

 

**Miguel:** Yeah....ok.....right! Hehe...t-this is f-fine

 

He stutters his words and lets out a nervous laugh. Then the door of the cafe flies open to where the three see Marisol and Rebecca holding 4 bags in each hand full of beer.

 

**Marisol:** _¡YA TENGO LOS TRAGOS!_

 

**Ricardo:** _¡Ahora si es un carrete!_

 

Marisol and Rebecca are about to head over to the kitchen till Aunt Cass stops them.

 

**Aunt Cass:** Wh-what?! We are not serving beer!

 

**Marisol:** _Señora Cass~_ the cafe is flooded with _Latinos_ , they are going to want to drink

 

**Iris:** Trust us. You have no idea how us _Latinos_ like to party

 

And with that they make way to the kitchen to put in the cans of beer to keep them cool. While Aunt Cass keeps on taking orders.

 

**Ricardo:** What type did you guys buy?

 

**Rebecca:** _Corona, Modelo, Sol...._

 

**Marisol:** We also bought some _tequila_ , fireball and _pisco_ sour for later

 

She says in low voice and giggles.

 

**Iris:** Eyyyyyy

 

She sticks out her tongue and does a mini dance.

 

**Ricardo:** Oh this is going to be lit!

 

**Miguel:** _Ay no..._

 

Iris smacks his arm and clicks her tongue at him.

 

**Iris:** Tch, _¡no seas ridículo!_ Everything's going to be fine~

 

Aunt Cass walks into the kitchen and Marisol quickly hides the three full bottles of liquor behind her.

 

**Aunt Cass:** Alright Miguel! You ready?!

 

**Miguel:** Yup!

 

No he isn't.

 

**Aunt Cass:** Awesome! Can't wait to see you finally perform! Break a leg!

 

**Miguel:** _Gracias_

 

He tips his mariachi sombrero at her, walks out of the kitchen and goes up to the mini stage that's set up.

 

Then he starts to sing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Honey:** Come on!!!~

 

**Hiro:** Honey lemon we can't. We have to come up with a plan

 

**Honey:** Oh please Hiro!! Just for a few moments!

 

**GoGo:** Don't you mean minutes?

**Honey:** No. Oh please, please, please, pleeeeaaassseee!!

 

Honey not stopping on begging Hiro. He lets out a sigh.

 

**Hiro:** Honey lemon....

 

**Fred:** Come on Hiro!!! I've heard that they made tamales and empanadas!!

 

Fred now joining in.

 

**Honey:** Yeah!! And I don't want want to miss eating _mi sándwich Cubano, papas rellenas y tres leches! Por favor Hirooooo!!!~_

 

Honey practically whining at this point to Hiro and shaking him by his shoulders, he gives up.

 

**Hiro:** Ok fine! We'll stay for 2 songs and that's it!

 

Honey lemon shakes her head up and down like dog and hugs Hiro.

 

**Honey:** _¡Gracias Hiro~!_

 

Honey and Fred practically run out of the garage and head to the cafe.

 

**Wasabi:** Don't worry Hiro. We'll come up with a plan. We always do

 

**GoGo:** Woman up

 

Hiro just crosses his arms and hmphs.

 

The moment they walk into the cafe, they see the place pact with people from inside and outside and are immediately blessed with an aroma of....deliciousness.

 

Wasabi and GoGo walk towards the table where Honey lemon and Fred are sitting, but Hiro doesn't move. His entire body is frozen and his eyes are locked towards Miguel 

 

 

__

_**"No me queda más** _

_**Si tu regreso hoy sería** _

_**Una imposibilidad"** _

 

 

 

 

Miguel up on stage wearing his red mariachi suit and strumming his white guitar.

 

 

 

 

 

_**"Y esto que no era amor** _

_**Lo que hoy niegas** _

_**Lo que dices** _

_**Que nunca pasó** _

_**Es el más dulce recuerdo** _

_**De mi vida"** _

 

 

 

 

 

His voice so smooth as honey that can make your body feel like jello.

 

 

 

 

 

_**"Yo tenía una esperanza** _

_**En el fondo de mi alma** _

_**Que un día te quedaras** _

_**Tú conmigo** _

_**Y aún guardaba una ilusión** _

_**Que alimentaba el corazón** _

_**Mi corazón que hoy tiene que verte** _

_**Como sólo amigo"** _

 

 

 

 

 

His singing sounding more and more passionate at each and every word.

 

 

 

 

****

**_"Y aunque viví enamorada_ **

**_Y totalmente equivocada_ **

**_No me importa_ **

**_Porque esto si fue amor_ **

**_Por mi parte_ **

**_Lo más lindo_ **

**_El más grande amor_ **

**_Y aunque siempre lo renuncies_ **

**_Para mí_ **

**_Fue lo más bello"_ **

 

 

 

 

 

He strums his guitar, blending it into the background of the music.

 

 

 

 

 

****

**_"Yo tenía una esperanza_ **

**_En el fondo de mi alma_ **

**_Que un día te quedaras_ **

**_Tú conmigo_ **

**_Y aún guardaba una ilusión_ **

**_Que alimentaba el corazón_ **

**_Mi corazón que hoy tiene que verte_ **

**_Como sólo amigo"_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Miguel opens his eyes and looks up towards the front where his eyes meet Hiro.

 

And continues to look at him without breaking eye contact.

 

 

 

 

 

**_"Y aunque viví enamorada_ **

**_Y totalmente equivocada_ **

**_No me importa"_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hiro notices that Miguel is looking at him. Just him. His entire body heats up. It's almost like Miguel is singing only for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_"Porque esto si fue amor_ **

**_Por mi parte_ **

**_Lo más lindo_ **

**_El más grande amor_ **

**_Y aunque siempre lo renuncies_ **

**_Para mí_ **

**_Fue lo más bello"_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Hiro can feel his face becoming very warm and his eyelids closing in halfway.

 

 

 

 

 

**_"Fue lo más bello"_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Miguel gives a last good strum of _papa Hectors_ guitar and the entire cafe erupt in applauses. Even from outside.

 

**Miguel:** Thank you, thank you, muchas gracias. Im having a very good time tonight and I really appreciate everyone here, taking their time to come out here and watch me perform. With that being said, for my last song-

 

The people start to boo.

 

**Miguel:** _Jaja_ , as I much as I would love to sing here for the entire night, I would love to end it on a song that hopefully everybody can participate in

 

 

 

 

 

Miguel starts to strum papa Hectors guitar, his fingers moving at a subtle motion, then he starts to sing.

 

 

 

 

 

**_"Te voy a cambiar el nombre"_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Audience:** _Eeeeeyyyyyyy!!!_

 

 

The audience let out laughs and some clap their hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_"Para guardar el secreto_ **

**_Porque te amo y me amas_ **

**_Y a alguien debemos respeto_ **

****

****

**_Te voy a cambiar el nombre_ **

**_En base a lo que has traído_ **

**_Ahora te llamaras Gloria_ **

**_Lo tienes bien merecido_ **

****

****

**_Y hemos de darnos un beso_** "

 

 

 

 

 

 

Miguel forms a little smirk on his lips that show his dimple and his eyes look over at Hiro and he winks at him.

 

Part of the audience that are of girls, scream over the action.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_"Encerrados en la luna_ **

**_Secreto amor te confieso_ **

**_Te quiero como a ninguna_ **

****

****

**_Y puedo cambiarte el nombre_ **

**_Pero no cambio la historia_ **

**_Te llames como te llames_ **

**_Para mi tu eres la Gloria_ **

 

 

**_Eres secreto de amor_ **

**_Secreto_ **

**_Eres secreto de amor_ **

**_Oye_ **

**_Eres secreto de amor_ **

**_Secreto_ **

**_Eres secreto de amor_ **

 

 

**_Delante de la gente no me mires_ **

**_No suspires no me llames_ **

**_Aunque me ames_ **

**_Delante de la gente soy tu amigo_ **

**_Hoy te digo, que castigo"_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Miguel lowers his voice, making the tone of it somewhat deeper but most of all, making his voice very husky and SEXY.

 

'Fuck!' Hiro said to himself and gulped down his saliva hard.

 

The scream of the girls in the cafe and from outside disrupt his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_"Eres secreto de amor_ **

**_Secreto_ **

**_Eres secreto de amor_ **

****

**_Te voy a cambiar el nombre_ **

**_Para guardar el secreto_ **

**_Porque te amo y me amas_ **

**_No debo de ser indiscreto_ **

****

****

**_Ayyy este secreto"_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marisol and Rebecca walk around the cafe holding trays of the liquor Marisol bought and start pouring shots and hands it out to the customers.

 

 

 

 

 

_**"Delante de la gente no me mires** _

_**No suspires, no me llames** _

_**Aunque me ames** _

_**Delante de la gente soy tu amigo** _

_**Hoy te digo, que castigo** _

_**Que dolor que dolor** _

__

__

_**Eres secreto de amor** _

_**Secreto** _

_**Eres secreto de amor** _

 

 

_**Y puedo cambiarte el nombre"** _

 

 

 

 

 

Miguel starts to sing a bit slower.

 

 

 

 

 

_**"Pero no cambio la historia"** _

 

 

 

 

 

Ricardo stands on the chair and raises his shot of pisco sour. All eyes turn towards him and he makes a gesture for the audience to do the same. So they do. The audience raise their shots of liquor and beer cans and bottles.

 

 

 

 

 

**_"Te llames como te llames_ **

**_Para mi tu eres"_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Ricardo makes a forward arm gesture while singing along to the song and all of the audience start to sing along with him and Miguel.

 

 

 

 

 

**Audience and Miguel:** _"la Gloria~"_

 

 

 

 

_**"Ayyy este secreto** _

_**Ay que me ha vuelto tan discreto** _

_**Oye** _

_**Oye** _

 

 

_**Eres secreto de amor** _

_**Ayyyy** _

_**Eres secreto de amor** _

__

_**Eres secreto de amor** _

_**Secreto** _

_**Eres secreto de amor"** _

 

 

 

 

 

Miguel finishes the song with a hard final strum and the audience clink their drinks.

 

**Audience:** _Salud!_

 

They drink their shots and beer and give a round of applause to Miguel. He stands up from the high chair and bows with his mariachi sombrero.

 

**Miguel:** _¡Muchísimas gracias a todos y ten una buena noche!_

He says towards the mic. The audience clap for him one last time and start to finish up their meals before heading back to their homes.

 

Miguel walks off the stage and heads towards the kitchen to grab a drink of water to cleanse his throat.

 

**Ricardo:** _¡¡MIGUEL!!_

 

Ricardo wraps an arm around Miguel's neck and gives him a noogie. The rest of his friends start to enter the kitchen to congratulate him on his performance.

 

**Rebecca:** You were awesome tonight!

 

**Miguel:** Thank you

 

**Iris:** And you were freaking out over nothing

 

Miguel playfully rolls his eyes.

 

**Ricardo:** And since tonight was such a success, maybe next week we can-AY!

 

Marisol pulls his ear so he can stop his nonsense.

 

**Marisol:** Ricardo.No.

 

**Ricardo:** Is it really necessary to pull on my ear?!

 

**Iris:** _¿Quires la chancla, O prefieras la escoba?_

 

Ricardo doesn't say anything back.

 

**Miguel:** You know after performing tonight, maybe,

 

**Ricardo:** You want to perform together?!

 

**Miguel:** ...I feel like...it would...Yeah. I think it might be fun

 

**Ricardo:** Alright!!!

 

He pumps his fist in the air.

 

**Miguel:** For all of us. Not just us two

 

**Ricardo:** What?!

 

**Marisol:** _Oye_ , you're not the only one who performs here

 

**Ricardo:** I know but you don't sing. Your a dancer. A traditional Peruvian dancer

 

**Marisol:** Well yeah, but I can rap

 

**Iris:** Since when?

 

**Marisol:** I can rap...a little

 

**Rebecca:** She can. I've heard her before and she's good

 

A flush of pink start to appear on Marisol's cheeks from the compliment.

 

**Rebecca:** But are you serious? Like, is it ok if we can perform here?

 

**Miguel:** Yeah, I'll talk to Cass to see if you guys can perform here next week

 

After tonight's performance, Miguel realizes that, although he has an amazing time on stage by himself, he feels a bit lonely and that he has a much more better time when he's performing with someone or a group of people. And he loves to perform on stage with his friends. Together as a group of 5 or in duo's, he knows that when they perform together, they are magic.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Fred:** That was great performance from him! WOO!!

 

**Wasabi:** Uh Fred, you might want to take it easy on the beer

 

**GoGo:** He already drank two full bottles. And a shot of tequila and fireball. Together

 

**Honey:** Yeah Fred, you better watch your alcohol limit

 

**Fred:** NOTHING CAN STOP ME FROM DRINKING THIS CORONA AND EATING THIS EMPANADA!

 

He holds up a plate of tres leches cake and a cup of Cuban coffee instead.

 

**Wasabi:** Well anyways, what did you think of the performance Hiro?

 

**Hiro:** Uh cool...I guess

 

**Wasabi:** That's it?

 

**Hiro:** Y-Yeah...

 

**GoGo:** You standing frozen in place like a statue and your face turning into the shade of a fire truck when you saw him up there singing says otherwise

 

He turns his head towards her with furrowed brows and a faint blush appearing on his cheeks as she takes a bite of her papas rellenas.

 

**Honey:** You know, I still can't wrap it around my head

 

**Wasabi:** On?

 

**Honey:** How his name sounds so familiar

 

**GoGo:** You're overthinking too much

 

**Honey:** No.....

 

**Hiro:** Well as much as we had fun watching....tonight's performance, we really need to think of a plan,

 

He gets up from his chair and starts to walk over to the garage.

 

**Hiro:** So lets head on back to the garage and-Oof!

 

He bumps into someone. He looks up and sees that someone is Miguel.

 

**Miguel:** Sorry, are you ok?

 

**Hiro:** ..........yeah

 

The two holding each other by the elbows and looking at each other as if they are the only ones here and having a moment together.

 

GoGo clears her throat.

 

**Hiro:** Uh! I! Um! Cool singing!

 

GoGo facepalms.

**Miguel:** Thank you

 

He chuckles low.

 

'Even his laugh is sexy!' Hiro says in his head.

 

Honey walks up to Miguel and scans him up and down. Then she goes around him.

 

**GoGo:** Uh Honey lemon, what are you doing?

 

**Honey:** You seem....familiar

 

**Miguel:** Really? Have we met before?

 

**Honey:** I...don't...know. But there's just something about you that seems.....familiar

 

**Marisol:** You're serious?

 

She says all flabbergasted.

 

**Wasabi** : Well anyways, very amazing perfor-

 

**Fred:** You were amazing! Loved every single moment! WOO!!

 

He shouts.

 

**Miguel:** Thank you and you might wanna ease a bit on the beer

 

**Marisol:** That ain't just the beer

 

Marisol and Iris giggle.

 

Aunt Cass walks up to them.

 

**Aunt Cass:** Miguel! That was an amazing performance!

 

**Miguel:** Thank you

 

**Hiro:** Ok so this has been fun, but we really need to...continue on our....homework hehe

 

And with that being said, he pushes his group of friends and head back to the garage.

 

**Aunt Cass:** .....But the four of them graduated

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVER 4 THOUSAND WORDS BITCH!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> OTL!!
> 
>  
> 
> So, as y'all read this chapter, I have included four new original characters. Here's a quick background of them.
> 
>  
> 
> -Iris Flores
> 
> -Afro-Latina (Black-Latina)
> 
> -Panamanian  
> (Both parents are from Panama)
> 
> -Only child 
> 
> -Bilingual  
> (Fluent in Spanish and English)  
> (Once again, I had to look up Panamanian slang just like I had to look up Chilean slang)
> 
> -Lesbian 
> 
> -Libra  
> (Air element)
> 
> -Hopeless romantic, charming, diplomatic, laid-back 
> 
> -Hip-hop Dancer
> 
>  
> 
> -Rebecca Gutierrez 
> 
> -Mexican
> 
> -Big family  
> (Mom and dad, 3 little brothers, 2 little sisters, grandma and grandpa)
> 
> -Oldest sibling and child 
> 
> -Pisces  
> (Water element)
> 
> -Creative, imaginative, friendly and compassionate 
> 
> -Wants to be a music producer 
> 
> -Fluent in English and can speak a little bit of Spanish  
> (But when singing, she's very fluent)
> 
>  
> 
> -Marisol Fuentes
> 
> -Peruvian  
> (Mom is Peruvian)
> 
> -Divorced parents 
> 
> -Only child
> 
> -Trilingual  
> (Fluent in English, Spanish and Japanese)
> 
> -Asexual
> 
> -Virgo  
> (Earth element)
> 
> -Intelligent, gives great advice, reliable and modest 
> 
> -Traditional Peruvian dancer 
> 
>  
> 
> Well that's it, onto the next chapter~


	5. Getting to know each other

A week has gone by since the performance and the weather has been cooling down a bit. Especially at night where it drops to 55-60 degrees. But it's still hot during the day.

 

It was just another slow day at the cafe. Actually it has been pretty slow lately. So Miguel starts to clean the tables and sweep the floors to pass the time. As he's sweeping, he looks around at the cafe. Only 7 customers. He looks out the window and notices people walking towards to the new cafe that just opened across the street. That cafe deals with mostly foods, desserts and pastries from Korea, since the owner is Korean.

 

He lets out a sigh.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** What's wrong Miguel?

 

 **Miguel:** Oh! Uh, nothing...just thinking about my class assignments

 

Aunt Cass places a hand on his shoulder.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** If you're worried about something or just need to get something off your chest, you can come to me. I'm here to listen

 

 **Miguel:** Thank you _tia Cass_

 

Lately he's been calling her _tia_ Cass instead of just...Cass. He felt like something needed to be added towards her name. So tia is what he came up with. He notices that she acts very motherly to him and is affectionate towards him just like mama Elena and his own mother.

 

She smiles at him and walks to the kitchen.

 

His phone vibrates in his pocket, so he takes it out and checks it. A text from Ricardo.

 

 **Ricardo:** Did you ask her yet? To see if we can perform

 

Damn it he forgot to ask.

 

 **Miguel:** No, not yet. But I will at the end of my shift

 

 **Ricardo:** _¡No te olvidas huevón!_

 

Miguel snorts.

 

 **Miguel🇲🇽:** I won't!

 

He puts his phone away and looks up as he hears the bell chime.

 

 **Miguel:** Welco-

 

He doesn't finish what he says because the person who walks in the cafe is none other than Hiro.

 

'Why is he so cute?!' Miguel says to himself. Every time he looks at him, his heart begins to beat a lil' bit faster. Because he is so cute. With his cute face, cute nose, cute cheeks, cute eyes. Cute, cute, cute!

 

Hiro looks at Miguel and gives him a little smile.

 

'SO.FUCKING.CUTE!' Miguel grips the broom handle and he can feel his cheeks becoming warm.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Welcome back Hiro

 

 **Hiro:** Hey Aunt Cass

 

He starts to walk towards the stairs.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Wait

 

She pulls on the strap of his backpack.

 

 **Hiro:** What?!

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Where do you think you're going without eating lunch

 

 **Hiro:** I ate at school so I'm not hungry. And I'll come downstairs when I am

 

Aunt Cass crosses her arms.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Hiro I know you. "I'll come downstairs when I am" really means you grabbing a bag of gummy bears, potato chips and ramune soda as your "lunch/dinner"

 

 **Hiro:** Hey at least I have something in my stomach right?

 

Aunt Cass gives him an unamused look and heads towards the kitchen.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Wait here and don't move

 

 **Hiro:** And what if don't and do?

 

Aunt Cass looks towards Miguel who is picking up a pair of plates and silverware.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Miguel, would you be a dear and make sure Hiro doesn't go running off towards his room please?

 

 **Miguel:** .....uhh...okay

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Gracias!

 

She takes the dirty plates and silverware from his hands and goes in the kitchen.

 

There's an awkward silence between them. They exchange quick glances at each other before Hiro is the first to break the silence.

 

 **Hiro:** So.....you go to the music school across from SFIT?

 

 **Miguel:** Yeah........

 

 **Hiro:** Cool.....

 

Another awkward silence.

 

Miguel was about to say something but Aunt Cass walks out of the kitchen and goes to them with two plates of food in her hands.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Lunch

 

She hands Hiro his plate of food.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** And you can go ahead and take your 30 minute lunch Miguel

 

 **Miguel:** Thank you tia Cass

 

Miguel walks to a table that's by the window and starts to eat his food that Aunt Cass gave him. Just a simple meal. Alfredo pasta, two bread sticks and a glass of lemonade.

 

Hiro was about to walk upstairs to his room but hesitated. He looks over his shoulder and sees Miguel on his phone.

 

'Should I?' Hiro says to himself.

 

Debating whether to sit with Miguel or not.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** You know...

 

Hiro jolts.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** It's about time that you start to make new friends that are your age

 

 **Hiro:** How old is he?

 

 **Aunt Cass:** 16

 

 **Hiro:** That's basically the same as me with Honey lemon, Wasabi, Fred and GoGo

 

 **Aunt Cass:** They're three years older than you

 

 **Hiro:** And I'm two years older than him

 

Aunt Cass cross her arms.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** And you're all alone for you're entire senior year of college

 

 **Hiro:** No I'm not!

 

He squawks.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Really?

 

 **Hiro:** Yeah! I have friends for this year

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Who?

 

 **Hiro:** Well there's.....

 

Ever since Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred and GoGo graduated from SFIT last year, he's been worried that he will be alone for his last year of college if he's going to be honest.

 

 **Hiro:** There's Karmi!

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Your ex? You're still friends with her?

 

Hiro hates it when Aunt Cass calls Karmi 'your ex' cause he doesn't want to be reminded of the time they were in a relationship. Which was bad. Constantly arguing, fighting, her being hard headed, always wanting to have the last word, etc.

 

 **Hiro:** Well....sort of

 

When they broke up they agreed to be friends and that's it. They would sometimes interact here and there in class and during lunch time but Hiro would just go to his lab and eat his lunch there while talking to Baymax. They still have each other's numbers just in case if they needed talk about something or need help. But that's very rare.

 

 **Hiro:** But she's not the only one, there's also Jaehyun

 

 **Aunt Cass:** I thought you two hated each other

 

 **Hiro:** Rivals! We're rivals.....

 

Moon Jaehyun came to SFIT during Hiro's junior year of college, and the moment he came, ALL the girls were crushing on him. Still are. He has a 4.0 gpa, he joined the S&TS honors program in the beginning of his freshman year, he's the TOP student in the entire university and the only one that's getting BOTH a Bachelor and Master degree in science, technology AND engineering. But not only does he have the brains and smarts of Einstein, Stephen Hawking, Charles Darwin and Isaac Newton combined, he also looks like a Kpop idol. Seriously. Not even joking. The moment Hiro saw him, he immediately thought Jaehyun looks like a Kpop idol. He dresses like one, his hair is styled like one, his body and face look like one. Even his smile is like of a Kpop idol. And he's fluent in Korean. It's not even an exaggeration.

 

How did they become rivals?

 

_**~Flashback~** _

 

Well it began when the school had their annual exhibition. Jaehyun along with a partner that he teamed up with, presented and invention that will able to determine the most rarest diseases in the world and even though those very rare diseases don't have a cure, the invention will still be able to explain in full detail what's the situation and eventually find a cure.

 

Hiro on the other hand didn't present something as cool and useful like that. He instead presented a drone and a VR tile that's able to project, well, basically make VR into a real life reality. No headset needed. Just a drone, VR tile, the scenery/image you want to project and a remote control. He demonstrated the drone by flying it up to the air and the tile in the center of the room and projected the entire exhibition room as if they were on the moon. Everybody was in oh's and ah's. But what made it extra cool is that when Hiro walked off the stage, he was immediately up in the air. As if gravity wasn't there. Everybody started to do the same thing and started to float up in the air. Then he projected the Milky Way. It was like everyone was not viewing the Milky Way on earth but instead were literally inside of it with their own eyes. Out in the galaxy. The room and the people were surrounded by beautiful stars, they were able to see the planets aligned and the entire solar system and was just overall pure amazing-ness.

 

When he finished his presentation, everybody gave him a huge round of applause and was voted as the number one scientist with the most amazing invention made. Hiro was happy that everyone liked his invention, but.........it was bs'ed. When professor Granville came up to him and told him that he was required to present something at the exhibition for a grade, he didn't know what to invent. So instead he did the usual, he procrastinated. And lo and behold he came up with an invention at the last minute. Like always.

 

That put a sour taste to Jaehyun's mouth and ever since then he's been trying to one-up Hiro.

 

Hiro kinda felt bad how his bs'ed invention won compared to Jaehyun's and his partners invention that probably took them.....a week to build.

 

But he took those feelings back when Jaehyun called Baymax a useless piece of cheap plastic vinyl that belongs in the dumpster. Now that got very personal for Hiro.

 

_**~End Of Flashback~** _

 

So ever since then, the two were up in each other's businesses all the time and constantly one-upping each other by creating the up most ridiculous inventions, presenting the most specifically well detailed data analysis and thesis and typing out the most exquisite long length papers for their assignments and homework. But what gets Hiro very annoyed from Jaehyun is that he would present and write his papers in English AND Korean. Like, okay, it's totally fine to talk, read, present and write something in your native language about anything and everything but when Jaehyun does it, Hiro can clearly tell that he's trying to look cooler and smarter and make Hiro look like piece of basic bread. 'Oh look at me! I can speak another language!' 'I can present this and writes in two different languages' Blah blah blah!

 

All this talk about him not having friends his age and being all alone for his last year of college makes him both be sad and in a bad mood for a moment.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Uhh, you okay Hiro?

 

 **Hiro:** I'm fine!

 

He pouts.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Oookaaay....Well anyways, I don't want to force you to make friends but just don't be afraid to talk to new people

 

She pats Hiro's shoulder and walks away to clean some tables.

 

Hiro looks at his food and back over to Miguel. He lets out a heavy a sigh and walks towards his table.

 

Miguel looks up from his phone and sees Hiro standing in front of him.

 

 **Hiro:** Um....is it okay....if I sit here?......

 

He asks while being all nervous.

 

Miguel puts his phone away in his pocket.

 

 **Miguel:** Uh Yeah, sure.....

 

Hiro shows a quick short smile and sits down across from Miguel.

 

There's still an awkwardness going on with them since....the incident. (The cheek kiss)

 

They look down at their food without making eye contact till Hiro is the first one to speak to break the awkward silence.

 

 **Hiro:** I'm sorry

 

 **Miguel:** Huh?

 

Hiro looks up from his plate of food and looks at Miguel.

 

 **Hiro:** I'm sorry

 

 **Miguel:** For what?

 

 **Hiro:** For......you know.....k.....

 

He breathes in.

 

 **Hiro:** For k-kissing you on the cheek

 

Hiro drop down his head in some sort of bowing motion to Miguel and squeezes his eyes shut tight. Waiting for him to respond.

 

 **Miguel:** Oh...Uh....that's okay

 

Hiro looks back up at Miguel.

 

 **Hiro:** Really? Are you sure?

 

 **Miguel:** Yeah

 

Miguel takes a sip of his lemonade.

 

 **Miguel:** Yeah, it's okay, really

 

Miguel was sorta freaked out how for a moment, he really thought a stranger had kissed him on the cheek but once he saw the person a.k.a Hiro, he didn't mind it and he actually liked the cheek kiss from Hiro. If he's going to be honest with himself.

 

 **Hiro:** Okay...cool...

 

Miguel puts a hand in front of Hiro.

**Miguel:** Hi, my name is _Miguel Rivera_ and I just moved here from _Mexico_ a few months ago. Nice to meet you

 

Hiro was confused for a second but he catches on what Miguel is trying to do.

 

 **Hiro:** Nice to meet you Miguel, I'm Hiro Hamada

 

Hiro takes Miguel's hand and the moment their hands touch, the two can feel the same electricity/spark all over again from the first time they shook hands. They didn't let go just yet. They shook hands very slowly while making eye contact and having shy smiles on their faces, still trying to linger on the warmth of their hands. Then they let go.

 

 **Hiro:** So...

 

He clears his throat.

 

 **Hiro:** You're going to the music school that's across from SFIT?

 

 **Miguel:** Yeah

 

 **Hiro:** How did you get in? Was it difficult?

 

Hiro takes a bite of his sandwich.

 

 **Miguel:** Not really. And I was actually scouted

 

 **Hiro:** Scouted?

 

 **Miguel:** Yeah, back in _Mexico_. I was just doing a mini performance at the _Mariachi Plaza_ , then an agent who works for some record company and also works at the university scouted me and offered me a scholarship

 

Miguel takes a bite of his alfredo pasta.

 

 **Miguel:** So I took the opportunity and said yes

 

 **Hiro:** Wow. You didn't have to audition?

 

 **Miguel:** No

 

 **Hiro:** So you're like a, music prodigy?

 

 **Miguel:** I guess you can say that

 

He sips on his lemonade.

 

 **Miguel:** All I knew is that if I didn't take the offer then I would have been missing out on a great opportunity and I would've missed my chance of going professional. I know that my great-great grandfather would want me to keep on going and pursuing music.And I wouldn't have met my friends, would've missed out on living in a new county, learning a new language, etc.

 

 **Hiro:** You're pretty fluent for someone who has lived here for a few months

 

 **Miguel:** Well, I studied a lot for my English class back at my school in _Mexico_. But what really helped me was listening to English music all day, everyday

 

Hiro takes a sip of his soda.

 

 **Hiro:** What type of groups or singers do you listen to? Genres?

 

 **Miguel:** I listen to almost everything. Pop, r&b, rap, hip-hop, a little bit of rock. Queen was technically the first group that I "discovered" without knowing that I discovered them when I was about.....4,5 years old. Then there's Michael Jackson, Donna Summer, Diana Ross, NSYNC, Backstreet Boys, Destiny's child, 2pac...

 

 **Hiro:** So you like the old school type of music

**Miguel:** Who doesn't?

 

He laughs a little.

 

 **Miguel:** And that's not including all of the Latin artists. As for modern, Sam Smith, Troye Sivan, Hayley Kiyoko, Janielle Monae, Ariana Grande, a little bit of Drake and Panic! At the disco

 

Hiro picked up his sandwich and was about to take another bite till his heart has stopped beating for a moment. He drops his sandwich and grabs Miguel's shoulders.

 

 **Hiro:** YOU LISTEN TO PANIC! AT THE DISCO?!?!?!

 

He shouts. Luckily, there's only one customer inside the cafe, and they have their headphones on.

 

 **Miguel:** Uh yeah, a little bit

 

Miguel looks at Hiro who has his eyes popping out of its sockets and then looks over at his shoulder.

 

Hiro lets go of Miguel's shoulders.

 

 **Hiro:** Oh, uh, sorry hehe. It's just that, Brendon Urie is one of my all time favorite artists. Along with Fall Out Boy

 

 **Miguel:** Cool. Well what about you? What do you do?

 

It's Hiro's turn to tell about himself to Miguel.

 

 **Hiro:** Well there's not much about me. I graduated high school at the age of 13 and went to SFIT at the age of 14. I'm a robotics major and this is my last year of college. That's pretty much it

 

 **Miguel:** That can't be just it? Hobbies? Interests? Family?

 

Hiro stays silent. He looks over at Aunt Cass who's taking someone's order. He takes a long pause before speaking.

 

 **Hiro:** Aunt Cass is the only family I have.......

 

Miguel notices Hiro has a very sad look in his face.

 

Hiro lets out a deep heavy breath.

 

 **Hiro:** My parents died in a car accident when I was 4, and my brother......

 

Miguel doesn't say anything. He waits patiently for Hiro to speak.

 

 **Hiro:** He died four years ago.....in a fire.....

 

Hiro clenches his fists and and teeth. He can feel his heart becoming heavy and his eyes becoming watery.

 

Miguel puts a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

 

 **Miguel:** I'm so sorry

 

Hiro looks up at Miguel.

**Hiro:** It's okay......I mean...I'm still sad about it......but....

 

He looks over at Aunt Cass again.

 

 **Hiro:** I'm not entirely alone. I have the most amazing Aunt and my four most beloved friends with me

 

Hiro smiles a little. It took a long time for him to realize that he wasn't all alone. He's surrounded by people that genuinely love and care for him.

 

He looks away from Aunt Cass and back at Miguel who's giving him a very sweet and tender smile.

 

Hiro looks down at his sandwich and starts to blush a little.

 

 **Miguel:** Well that's good. That you're surrounded by loving and caring people

 

 **Hiro:** Yeah...

 

 **Miguel:** So, what about hobbies?

 

He continues on eating his alfredo pasta.

 

 **Hiro:** Ummm.....Weeeelll....it was something that I used to do four years ago but not anymore

 

 **Miguel:** Was it bad?

 

 **Hiro:** Kinda.....

 

He lets out a short grunt.

 

 **Hiro:** Just thinking about makes me cringe over how much of an idiot I was

 

 **Miguel:** What was your bad hobby?

 

 **Hiro:** Bot fighting

 

Miguel has heard about bot fighting when he arrived at San Fransokyo. All he knew was that it's illegal and dangerous.

 

Miguel whistles.

 

 **Hiro:** I know, I know, I was stupid but I was 14. I didn't have any other interests

 

 **Miguel:** What made you stop?

 

 **Hiro:** When I applied for SFIT. And because of my brother and Aunt Cass

 

 **Miguel:** I see

 

 **Hiro:** Yeah. So now, I don't have any hobbies really. Unless you count video games

 

Miguel nods his head in agreement. Then his phone starts to ring.

 

Miguel takes out his phone from his pocket and looks at the screen. It was his alarm going off implying that his 30 minute lunch was over.

 

 **Miguel:** Well my lunch is over

 

He chugs his glass of lemonade in one go and gets up.

 

 **Miguel:** I have to clock back in

 

He picks up his plate and silverware.

 

 **Miguel:** It was nice talking to you Hiro. For real this time

 

Both him and Hiro let out short laughs.

 

 **Hiro:** You too Miguel

 

Miguel walks away and heads back to the kitchen.

 

Hiro watches him as he walks away and when he enters the kitchen.

**Aunt Cass:** So!

 

 **Hiro:** WAH!

 

Hiro jumps.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Are you and Miguel officially friends?

 

She smiles and blinks.

 

 **Hiro:** Have you been eavesdropping on us?

 

 **Aunt Cass:** No!........

 

Hiro crosses his arms and raises a brow.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** ........Only a little

 

Hiro just rolls his eyes and gets up from his seat.

 

 **Hiro:** I think but theses things take time

 

Now Aunt Cass is the one who rolls her eyes.

 

 **Hiro:** I'm going to my room now

 

He grabs his backpack then starts to walk towards the stairs.

 

He looks over at Miguel once more and sees that Miguel is also staring at him. The two form shy smile on their faces.

 

Then Hiro walks upstairs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New original character in the house!
> 
>  
> 
> A quick short description of him
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Name: Moon Jaehyun
> 
>  
> 
> -Korean
> 
>  
> 
> -Only child 
> 
>  
> 
> -Capricorn
> 
>  
> 
> -Bisexual 
> 
>  
> 
> When I came up with this character, I used Wanna One's Kang Daniel as reference on what his appearance would look like


	6. Cafe Trouble

It's officially mid October. The fall season begins, the trees are changing color, the leaves are falling down and the weather starts to cool down.

 

But business at cafe is becoming very slow than what it should be. There's hardly anyone sitting inside at the cafe. Just 2 or 5 people each day and 7 or 10 people coming in and ordering to take out when it should be twice the amount. Aunt Cass is becoming very worried and is starting to stress out.

 

It's Thursday and the cafe should be pretty busy by now since it's almost the weekend but there's only 4 people sitting inside. And so far, only 3 people have came in and ordered take out.

 

Miguel cleans the glass window of the display case and hears the bell jingle.

 

He looks up thinking that more customers are coming in but it's just Hiro.

 

'Still cute as always' Miguel says to himself. Like he always does when he sees Hiro.

 

Hiro walks up to him.

 

 **Hiro:** Hey Miguel!

 

 **Miguel:** Hey!

 

 **Hiro:** Busy?

 

Hiro looks around the cafe.

 

He turns back to Miguel and notices that he has a worrisome look on his face.

 

 **Miguel:** Not really. The cafe has been very slow these past couple of weeks and your Aunt Cass is very worried

 

 **Hiro:** Oh....

 

The bell jingles again.

 

Miguel looks over to see if more customers are coming in but it's just his friends instead.

 

 **Miguel:** Hey guys

 

 **Ricardo:** _Miguelito! ¿Que onda guey?_

 

Miguel snorts.

**Marisol:** You're really taking this Mexican slang to heart

 

 **Ricardo:** No shit and that's how you say it right?

 

 **Rebecca:** Yup you got it right

 

Ricardo makes a victory fist.

 

 **Miguel:** What are you guys doing here?

 

 **Iris:** We wanted to come in and pay a visit and.....

 

She looks around the cafe.

 

 **Iris:** And....is it just me or is it really slow?

 

 **Miguel:** Yeah, the past two weeks only a handful of people are coming in when it should be double the amount. The owner, Hiro's aunt is very worried and stressed

 

The group of four look at Hiro and Hiro looks at them then at Miguel.

 

 **Miguel:** Oh! I forgot to introduce you guys to each other. Hiro, this is Ricardo, my dorm roommate

 

Ricardo begins to fake cry.

 

 **Ricardo:** So I'm just your *fake sniffling* dorm roommate and not *fake sniffling* your friend!

 

Marisol smacks him up in the head.

 

 **Marisol:** _Ya para con tú tonterías_

Miguel snorts.

 

 **Miguel** : And this is _Marisol_

 

 **Marisol:** Hey

 

Hiro waves his hand.

 

 **Miguel:** Iris

 

 **Iris:** Sup

 

She gives Hiro a finger gun greeting.

 

 **Miguel:** And Rebecca

 

 **Rebecca:** Hello

 

 **Miguel:** And you guys, this is Hiro

 

 **Marisol:** The super smart science prodigy at SFIT who was the youngest student that got into the university at age 14?

 

Hiro looks at Marisol all astonished.

 

 **Hiro:** How did you know that?

 

 **Marisol:** Everybody does

 

She shrugs.

 

 **Rebecca:** So the cafe is not busy like it should be?

 

 **Miguel:** Yeah...

 

 **Hiro:** This is the first time I'm hearing about this. And she's my aunt. I'm suppose to know situations like this

 

Miguel: Well she doesn't want to worry you with her troubles since you already have a lot on your mind with school and all

 

 **Hiro:** But still....

 

Hiro looks down at the floor. Forming a sad face.

 

 **Rebecca:** Hey um,

 

She takes out her wallet.

 

 **Rebecca:** I would like to order something

 

 **Marisol:** Me too

 

 **Iris:** Same

 

 **Ricardo:** I can eat something sweet

 

Miguel forms a big smile on his lips and heads to the display case of food. Everybody follows him except for Hiro who just heads upstairs.

 

 **Hiro:** It was nice meeting you guys

 

 **Ricardo, Marisol, Rebecca and Iris:** You too!

 

They wave and so does Hiro.

 

As Hiro enters the living room, he sees Aunt Cass. Her face all scrunched up, furrowed brows and a hand to the forehead. She looks back and forth at some papers, scribbles something down on a notepad and has a calculator beside her.

 

He walks up to her to greet her.

 

 **Hiro:** Hey Aunt Cass

 

She looks up.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Oh hi Hiro! How was school?

 

She quickly picks up the notepad and places it on top of the papers and stands up from her seat.

 

Hiro wasn't quick enough to read what the papers say but does spot some calculated numbers on the notepad.

 

 **Hiro:** You know, the usual

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Well tonight I'm cooking yakisoba for dinner, how does that sound?

 

 **Hiro:** Delicious

 

Aunt Cass smiles at Hiro and picks up her papers.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** I better get back to cafe. Don't want to leave Miguel all by himself

 

As she's about to head downstairs Hiro talks.

 

 **Hiro:** Hey Aunt Cass...

 

She turns around.

 

 **Hiro:** You know......you can talk to me.....about anything really

 

Aunt Cass looks confused but smiles anyway.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Thank you Hiro

 

Hiro walks up to Aunt Cass and gives her a hug. Aunt Cass returns the hug.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** What's this for?

 

 **Hiro:** Just...want to let you know....that I'm here to listen

 

He lets go and Aunt Cass cups his cheek.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** I still can't believe how tall you have grown over the past 4 years and how....you're changing so much. It's hard to keep up

 

 **Hiro:** I'm still the same

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Changing for the better

 

They both share a loving smile and Aunt Cass heads downstairs.

 

Hiro sighs and heads up to his room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's Friday and it was just like any other day at SFIT.

 

Lunch time has started and Hiro takes his tray of food and starts to make his way towards his lab.

 

He takes out his key card, the monitor scans it, opens the door and-

 

 **Fred:** Surprise!

 

 **Hiro:** What are you guys doing here?!

 

 **Honey:** We wanted to pay a visit

 

 **Hiro:** Ok but how did you guys get in? When the door is locked

 

 **Wasabi:** Baymax

 

Hiro looks over at Baymax and sees him activated.

 

 **Hiro:** How did you guys activate him if he's inside?!

 

 **Fred:** That's easy! By saying ow really loud at the door for him to hear

 

Hiro doesn't say anything, he just shakes his head. He sets his tray of food on his desk, sits down and sighs.

 

 **Wasabi:** Are you okay Hiro?

 

 **GoGo:** Yeah, you look like you've been dumped all over again

 

Hiro turns his head towards her with an unpleased look on his face.

 

 **Fred:** You know, if you want to go on dates again, I know a few girls-

 

 **Hiro:** No Fred! I don't want to date girls!

 

Everybody looks at him.

 

 **Hiro:** I mean! I don't want to date at the moment and that's not what I'm worried about

 

 **Honey:** What are you worry about Hiro?

 

He lets out another sigh.

 

 **Hiro:** Its the cafe and Aunt Cass. Lately it hasn't been very busy like it should be and Aunt Cass is very worried and starting to get stressed. Yesterday, I saw her reading some papers

 

 **Wasabi:** What did it say?

 

 **Hiro:** I couldn't get a look but I did see some calculations she wrote down on her notepad.

 

 **Wasabi:** Hmm.....It could probably mean....no....maybe it's.....no....

 

He shakes his head trying to think of an explanation on what it could be.

**Honey:** I'm sure everything will work out and the cafe will pick up again Hiro

 

 **Hiro:** I hope so. I tried to talk to Aunt Cass about it but she didn't say anything nor did she tell me in the beginning

 

 **GoGo:** Then how did you find out?

**Hiro:** Miguel told me

 

 **Honey:** _Miguel_............

 

 **GoGo:** You're still trying to figure out about him?

 

She asks all monotone.

 

 **Honey:** Yes! It's been bothering me since I saw because he looks and sounds familiar

 

 **Fred:** You mean Miguel Rivera?

 

 **Honey:** ................................................ _¡¡¡¡CÓMO PODRÍA SER TAN ESTÚPIDA!!!!_

 

She yells as she got up from her seat in a sudden motion.

 

 **Hiro:** What?

 

 **Honey:** _MIGUEL RIVERA!!!!_

 

She puts her hands on Hiro's shoulders and shakes him.

 

 **GoGo:** What about him?

 

Honey Lemon immediately moves towards Hiro's computer in a flash and opens up google and searches him. A bunch of pictures and articles in Spanish pop up.

 

 **Honey:** Miguel Rivera is the great-great grandson of _Mexico's_ legendary song writer, _Hèctor Rivera_!!!

 

 **GoGo:** Aaaannd?

 

Honey Lemon makes a frown.

 

 **Honey:** The story about his great-great grandfather became the most talked about story/news all over _Mexico_ and Latin America then the story became very well known and legendary!!!..........and tragic

 

 **Wasabi:** What do you mean?

 

Honey Lemon sighs heavily.

 

 **Honey:** His great-great grandfather was murdered....

 

 **Hiro:** Murdered?

 

 **Honey:** Poisoned, by, who us _Latinos_ thought was the greatest Mexican and Latin musician of all time, _Ernesto De La Cruz_

 

She says his name in disgust.

 

She opens up another tab and goes on YouTube and types in 'Miguel Rivera' in the search bar and a bunch of videos of him pop up. She clicks on a video that she watched some time ago. It's a documentary that luckily has been translated into English. She clicks on the video and everyone gathers around her.

 

 **Narrator:** _And right over here is one of Santa Cecilia's greatest treasures, the home of the esteemed song writer in all over Mexico and Latin America, Hèctor Rivera_

 

The video shows a house that also happens to be a shoe shop. The clip moves onto a room full of framed papers and a white skeleton guitar in the middle. The exact same guitar Miguel used to perform a couple of weeks ago at the cafe for open mic night.

 

 **Narrator:** _The letters Hector wrote for his daughter Coco contain the lyrics of what would be Mexico's and Latin Americas all time classic songs, such as 'Remember Me'_

**Interviewer:** What was your reaction when you found out how your family is related to _Mexico's_ legendary song writer _Hector Rivera_?

 

The video cuts towards Miguel's parents.

 

 **Hiro:** Those are his parents?

 

Honey Lemon nods her head.

 

Miguel's parents start to speak in Spanish but were soon voiced over in English.

 

 **Miguel's Dad:** We were very surprised and for a moment thought it was some type of joke that our son had told us

 

The video cuts towards a 13 year old Miguel.

 

 **Hiro:** That's him?!

 

He says in a loud voice, then everyone shushed him.

 

 **Interviewer:** How did you found out?

 

Miguel begins to talk in Spanish and was voiced over in English.

 

 **Miguel:** When my dog _Dante_ was eating sweet bread off of the alter, I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen so I grabbed him to get him off but he chomped on the fabric and with a sudden pull, the alter started to shake a little then the picture frame fell and the glass broke on the tile floor. I picked up the photo and noticed a flap hanging. So I unfold it and see how the man was holding a white guitar on his left hand. The exact same guitar that......

 

He pauses and Hiro sees 13 year old Miguel make an angry face.

 

 **Miguel:** The same guitar that _Ernesto De La Cruz_ had

 

Then the video cuts towards a performance of _Ernesto De La Cruz_ singing 'Remember Me' at some type of award show in _Mexico_ from 1942.

 

 **Narrator:** _Ernesto De La Cruz, who people thought was one Mexico's and Latin Americas greatest musicians of all time turned out to be noting but a murderer_

 

 **Interviewer:** When you found out how he murdered your great-great grandfather, what did you feel?

 

 **Miguel:** Angry.....disgusted....and heartbroken

 

He lets out a nervous breath of air.

 

 **Miguel:** He was my role model. I wanted to pursue music as a career because of him.....but not anymore.

 

 **GoGo:** But he's still doing music though

 

Everyone shushes her.

 

 **Miguel's Mom:** When we found out how he passed it was truly devastating! How can someone do something so purely evil! Especially to someone who has considered you as not only your friend but someone who also considered you as family!

 

 **Narrator:** _Ernesto De La Cruz and Hector Rivera met when they were kids when the two lived in the De La Cruz Orphanage in Santa Cecilia_

 

The video shows the orphanage.

 

 **Narrator:** _As they got older, they wanted to pursue music together so, they formed into a duo and started to perform at small clubs, plazas and venues around the country_

 

 **Interviewer:** So it seemed like after some time of your great-great grandfather being on the road, he didn't want to perform anymore?

 

 **Miguel:** He didn't want to stop performing, he loved music like any other, it's just that he had to stop. He needed to be there for his daughter and wife, my great grandmother _Coco_ and great-great grandmother

 

 **Narrator:** _Hector Rivera was about to board the next train to Santa Cecilia from Mexico City at 10 pm, but Ernesto De La Cruz tried to stop him from leaving. After Ernesto and Hector spent a few minutes arguing in their hotel room, that's when tragedy struck_

 

The video cuts to a clip of a movie that _Ernesto De La Cruz_ has starred in called _'El Camino A Casa'_ . The clip shows a scene where Ernesto is talking to the actor who plays his friend. His friend pours out a shot of tequila for the two to drink.

 

 **Friend:** This calls for a toast to our friendship! I would move heaven and earth for you _mi amigo_!

 

The two clink their shot glasses. When _Ernesto_ takes the drink, he spits it out and yells 'Poison!'

 

 **Narrator:** _As you can see in this scene right here from the movie 'The Way To Home', it's the exact same scene how Ernesto De La Cruz used to murder Hector Rivera. By poisoning him_

 

 **Wasabi:** Damn....

 

 **Interviewer:** How did you found out how your great-great grandfather was murdered?

 

Miguel takes a very long pause and he shifts in his seat.

 

 **Miguel:** ......I just found out......

 

And that's all he says.

 

 **Narrator:** _After Ernesto De La Cruz poisoned Hector Rivera, he walked him to the train station to only steal his songs and guitar when Hector Rivera passed out on the floor and died right there_

Honey Lemon stops the video.

 

 **GoGo:** Well shit...

 

 **Fred:** I'll say

 

 **Wasabi:** Who knew Miguel would have a very devastating family back story

 

 **GoGo:** Uh everyone apparently

 

Hiro doesn't say anything. He just stays there sitting in awe.

 

'Miguel is the great-great grandson of the most popular song writer in all over Mexico and Latin America.' He says to himself.

 

 **Hiro:** That explains a lot

 

 **Honey:** Huh?

 

Hiro didn't realize he talked aloud.

 

 **Hiro:** Oh, uh, I said that, that it explains a lot

 

 **GoGo:** About what?

 

 **Hiro:** How Miguel got into the music university. Well he was scouted, but he said that he didn't have to audition. He was just accepted like that

 

 **Fred:** Well since Miguel is the great-great grandson of someone very famous, it makes sense. Good publicity for the school

 

 **Honey:** Oh it did. It made news all over the Spanish media once everyone found out _Miguel Rivera_ was moving to the U.S to attend San Fransokyo's university of entertainment

 

 **Wasabi:** But if it made news, then how come you were struggling on trying to figure out who he was?

 

Honey Lemon goes back to the tab that has been left on google. She types in 'Miguel Rivera now' on the search bar but only images of him as a little kid show up instead of recent pictures.

 

 **Honey:** I was struggling to figure out who was because there's not any images of him on what he looks like right now. Only images of him when he was a little kid

 

Everyone looks at the photos of him when he was a little kid.

 

 **Hiro:** Still looks the same to me

 

 **Honey:** And you didn't tell me his last name

 

She points at Hiro.

 

 **Honey:** How was I suppose to know his last name is _Rivera_. It could have been _Ramirez, Reyes, Rodriguez_...

 

The school bell rings indicating lunch is over.

 

Hiro picks up his tray of food that he barley ate and heads to the door.

 

 **Hiro:** I better get going

 

The whole group walks out of the lab. Wasabi puts his hand on Hiro's shoulder for comfort.

**Wasabi:** Don't worry about the cafe. I'm sure everything will be fine

 

Hiro smiles at him.

 

The group starts to leave Hiro and give him a bye wave of the hand. Hiro waves back, locks the door with his key card and heads towards the cafeteria to return the tray.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Miguel sweeps the floors of the cafe. He looks around.

 

'Only 6 people inside' He says to himself.

 

It's Friday and there should be more people inside. It's almost the weekend so it makes sense for there to be more than 6 people.

 

Miguel notices Aunt Cass starting to get even more worried and stressed out about the cafe.

 

The bell jingles and Hiro walks in.

 

 **Miguel:** Hey Hiro

 

 **Hiro:** Hey........

 

Miguel sees Hiro make an uncomfortable shift with his feet. He thought they moved on from the awkwardness and that they were good.

 

 **Miguel:** Is something wrong?

 

 **Hiro:** No.........

 

Hiro looks at him for a split second but shifts his eyes towards something else.

 

Miguel raises a brow.

 

The bell jingles again. Rebecca and Ricardo walk in.

 

 **Ricardo:** Hey _Miguel_!

 

 **Miguel:** Hey _Rica_. Hey Rebecca

 

Rebecca smiles at Miguel.

 

 **Ricardo:** So.....nothing has changed here?

 

Miguel sighs.

**Miguel:** No, still slow than it should be for being the end of the week

 

 **Hiro:** Where's Aunt Cass?

 

 **Miguel:** She has been upstairs for mostly the whole day. She only came down here once to grab some coffee

 

Just by listening to Miguel's words, Hiro knows something is wrong. He's starting to get worried himself.

 

 **Hiro:** I'm gonna go check on her

 

Before he takes a step the door of the cafe bangs open.

 

 **Marisol and Iris:** _MIGUEL!_

 

They yelled at the same time.

 

The 6 customers sitting inside the cafe turn towards the girls. Marisol and Iris ignore them and rush towards Miguel, Ricardo, Rebecca and Hiro.

 

The two girls catch their breath for a moment before speaking.

 

 **Rebecca:** Whats wrong?

**Marisol:** You'll......never.....guess.....what....

 

 **Ricardo:** What happened?

 

Iris inhales a deep breath of air and she exhales.

 

 **Iris:** You guys know the new cafe that's across the street?

 

 **Miguel:** Yeah

 

Marisol: People are going over there instead of here. That's why the cafe has been so slow here. Because of the new one

 

 **Hiro:** What?!

 

 **Marisol:** Yes!

 

 **Ricardo:** Who are the owners of the new cafe?

 

Right as Ricardo said that, the doorbell jingles and Jaehyun walks in. He sees Hiro and walks up to him.

 

 **Jaehyun:** Hey Hiro

 

 **Hiro:** Jaehyun

 

Hiro and Jaehyun stare at each other with hatred in their eyes. Brows furrowed, clenched jaws and lips pressed tight.

 

The group of five Latino friends shift their eyes back and forth between them.

 

 **Hiro:** What are you doing here?

 

 **Jaehyun:** I was around the area and wanted to see how your.....little cafe is still doing

 

 **Hiro:** Why do you need to know that?

 

 **Jaehyun:** I need to check out the competition but.....

 

Jaehyun looks around the cafe.

 

 **Jaehyun:** It looks like there is none. I can tell my parents not to worry about anything

 

 **Hiro:** Why do you need to tell your parents that?

 

 **Jaehyun:** Because they was worried that people might still come over here then there

 

He point out the window with his thumb of the cafe across the street.

 

Hiro looks back and forth between Jaehyun and the cafe he's pointing towards.

 

 **Hiro:** You're the owner of the new cafe?!

 

 **Jaehyun:** I'm not the owner, my parents are. Have you not been listening? Do you really need to get your hearing check? Are you already turning old?

 

 **Hiro:** Can you learn to shut up?

 

 **Ricardo:** ooooh

 

He says all hushed.

 

Jaehyun looks over at the group of five Latinos. And when he sees Miguel, his heart immediately starts to beat like crazy.

 

He walks up to them.

 

 **Jaehyun:** Hi, I'm sorry you guys have to witness this, I'm truly a nice person once you get to know me

 

He sticks out his hand towards Miguel.

 

 **Jaehyun:** I'm Moon Jaehyun

 

Miguel takes Jaehyun's hand and shakes it. Jaehyun's face turns into a deep shade of pink and his heart to starts to beat even faster as soon as he feels Miguel's big and warm hands on his.

 

 **Miguel:** _Miguel_. Nice to meet you Moon

 

Jaehyun lets out a little chuckle.

 

 **Jaehyun:** No, no. Moon is my last name, Jaehyun is my first. It's a custom over in Asia to say your last name first and your first name last

 

 **Miguel:** Oh....

 

There's a long pause for a second. Miguel looks down at how Jaehyun hasn't let go yet.

 

Jaehyun notices Miguel's staring at their hand and he lets go. Moving on to the next person.

 

 **Jaehyun:** Nice to meet you....

 

 **Marisol:** _Marisol_.....

 

 **Iris:** Lets skip the handshake and just say our names, Iris

 

Jaehyun nods his head.

 

 **Ricardo:** _Ricardo_

 

 **Rebecca:** Rebecca

 

 **Jaehyun:** Cool. Well I better get on going. It was very nice meeting you guys

 

He looks over at Miguel for an extra second, then walks to the door and passes by Hiro.

 

 **Jaehyun:** Hiro

 

 **Hiro:** Jaehyun

 

And Jaehyun walks out of the cafe.

 

 **Hiro:** Icantbeliveitthatthereasonwhythecafeisintroubleisbecauseofhim!!!

**Rebecca:** Hiro?

 

 **Hiro:** What?!

 

Rebecca gets startled over the sudden outburst from him.

 

 **Hiro:** Sorry.....

 

He lets out a mix of a short heavy sigh and grunt.

 

 **Hiro:** I gotta go talk to Aunt Cass....

 

He makes his way towards up the stairs and slams the door.

 

 **Ricardo:** What just happened?

 

 **Iris:** Uh the cafe might go out of business because of the new cafe next door _baboso_

**Rebecca:** Should we do something to help?

 

 **Miguel:** How can we?

 

 **Marisol:** We can make some flyers, online ads, coupons

 

 **Iris:** Yeah!

 

The four of them turn around as they hear Ricardo laughing.

 

 **Iris:** Why are you laughing?

 

 **Ricardo:** Because all of you are starting to be the _babosos_ here

 

Marisol crosses her arms.

 

 **Marisol:** Oh and you have a better idea?

 

 **Ricardo:** Duh

 

 **Iris:** Like...?

 

 **Ricardo:** ......... _¿Estas bromeando?_ Look at us!

 

Miguel, Rebecca, Iris and Marisol look at one another. Still being confused.

 

Ricardo facepalms himself and grunts.

 

 **Ricardo:** What do you guys thinks we are doing going to a MUSIC SCHOOL!

 

 **Miguel, Rebecca, Marisol and Iris:** Oooh

 

Ricardo facepalms himself again.

 

 **Ricardo:** _Miguel_ , did you tell _Señora Cass_ about whether we can perform here?

**Miguel:** Yeah, I asked her if it was okay and she said she was fine with it

 

 **Ricardo:** _Bacán!_ Because that's what we're going to do tomorrow night!

**Marisol:** We can't set up a stage overnight! Or set up while the cafe is open

**Ricardo:** Not if the cafe is closed for the day for us to set up the stage and the equipment for the time being

 

He says all cocky.

 

 **Marisol:** But how are you going to get the cafe closed for the day? Oh wait! Ya can't!

 

Ricardo looks at Miguel with a big sweet smile.

 

 **Ricardo:** _Miguelito~_

 

 **Miguel:** _¿Estas enserio?_ Tia Cass is going to think I'm pushing her over with all of these requests

 

 **Ricardo:** Not if you tell her that we plan on performing for the night

 

Miguel looks at Ricardo not amused but gives in.

 

 **Miguel:** Ugh! Fine!

 

He grunts.

 

 **Ricardo:** Awesome! Tomorrow night, _la fiesta va a comenzar!_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very proud of myself as I'm writing more and more stories about these two. 
> 
>  
> 
> My style of writing is improving. Not a lot but it's getting there. I can see the difference between my other stories that I post to my recent ones like this~


	7. Getting to know each other (1.5)

 

~In Fred's room~

 

 **Honey:** When are you going to introduce us to _Miguel_ , Hiro?

 

 **Hiro:** Uhhhh.......

 

 **GoGo:** You don't want to introduce us to him do you?

 

She crosses her arms.

 

 **Hiro:** It's not that! It's just......aren't you guys busy with your jobs?

 

 **Wasabi:** If we have time to visit you then we have time to get to know him

 

 **Hiro:** But you all already do. The documentary

 

 **Wasabi:** That's....not the same Hiro

 

 **Fred:** Yeah, we only learned about his devastating backstory. Not the changed man that he is today

 

 **GoGo:** You make him sound like he's a superhero like us

 

 **Fred:** What if....he is?...hmm...maybe he could be...OW!

 

GoGo smacks Fred's head.

 

Hiro laughs.

 

 **GoGo:** Stop being ridiculous. So, when?

 

If Hiro is being honest, he's kinda intimidated by Miguel now. He watched the whole documentary about his great-great grandfather from start to finish when he arrived at home during that day. Through out the video, there were some moments where the documentary talks about Miguel's family and the family business as well as Miguel himself. A music lover who self taught himself how to play guitar at the age of 8 when his family forbid for any of them to play music, and by 12, was automatically titled a professional musician and music prodigy.

 

Hiro is the total opposite of him.

 

He's been avoiding Miguel every time he sees him at the cafe. Usually he enters the house by going through the cafe, but lately when he gets home, he enters the house by entering the frontdoor.

 

 **Honey:** _Hiro_ pleeeaaasse?

 

'Again with the puppy dog face' he says to himself.

 

He lets out a sigh.

 

 **Hiro:** Fine.......I'll see what I can do...

 

 **Honey:** Yaaaay!!

 

Honey Lemon runs to Hiro to give him a big hug.

 

 **Fred:** Alright!

 

 **Wasabi:** I can't believe I'm going to meet someone famous!

 

Wasabi begins to fanboy a little.

 

Hiro low-key hopes that Miguel is busy with his studies and college life in general so he won't have to introduce him to them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**~Next day~** _

 

Hiro starts to pack up his laptop and class assignments in his backpack.

 

 **Hiro:** That should be it...

 

He locks the lab with his key card and takes off to the house.

 

He leaves campus and starts to walk a few blocks to catch the trolley.

 

Hiro hops on the trolley. As he sat down, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He takes it out, unlocks it and sees a text message from Honey Lemon.

 

 **Honey:** Don't forget!

**Hiro:** I won't 

 

He locks his phone and stares out the window, taking in the view of San Fransokyo till he gets home.

 

15 minutes go by and he finally arrives home. Hiro hops off the trolley and crosses the street. As he inches closer to the cafe, through the window he sees Miguel by the display case, putting out more pastries that Aunt Cass has probably just baked.

 

Hiro lets out an uncomfortable groan.

 

 **Hiro:** I don't want to do this....

 

He mutters.

 

He takes a deep breath and enters the cafe then walks over to Miguel.

 

 **Hiro:** H-hey Miguel.....

 

Hiro can feel his heart pounding in his chest.

 

 **Miguel:** Oh...hey....

 

Hiro notices how Miguel said that with a somewhat cold tone to his voice.

 

Miguel closes the display case as he's done putting out the pastries Aunt Cass just made. He walks away from Hiro to grab a towel and starts to clean one of the tables.

 

For a moment Hiro was about to say something to him about his attitude but remembers that he's been ignoring him for the past few days because of discovering his past. Which is ridiculous but Hiro feels....well more like he's now aware how Miguel, and his family, is a big deal in Mexico. He thought that Miguel was just any other regular college student who wanted to go to school so he can follow his dream of wanting to become a musician. Turns out, there's so much more to it than that.

 

Hiro walks over to him again.

 

 **Hiro:** Hey....um....

 

Miguel doesn't pay attention to Hiro.

 

 **Hiro:** I w-wanted to ask you a question....

 

 **Miguel:** ...........what is it?

 

 **Hiro:** Um......how would you feel like meeting my friends? Ever since they watched your performance, they wanted to meet you. Properly

 

Miguel finishes cleaning the table he's working on and moves on to the next table.

 

Hiro follows him, still no answer.

 

 **Hiro:** I'm sorry

 

Miguel stops wiping and looks at Hiro.

 

 **Miguel:** For?

 

He crosses his arms.

 

Hiro knows that Miguel knows what he's talking about.

 

 **Hiro:** For ignoring you the past few days

 

 **Miguel:** Why were you? I thought we moved on past the awkwardness

 

 **Hiro:** We did. And I haven't been ignoring you because of the awkwardness

 

 **Miguel:** Then why?

 

 **Hiro:** It's cause...........I found out....about you

 

Miguel raises a brow. Looking genuinely confused.

 

 **Miguel:** Found what?

 

 **Hiro:** A documentary about you......and your family....

 

Then it clicks inside Miguel's head like a switch.

 

 **Miguel:** How?

 

 **Hiro:** My friend Honey Lemon. She showed us the video that she watched some time ago about your family and........the incident

 

 **Miguel:** And that's why you have been ignoring me? Because of my family's history?

 

There was a slight irritation to his tone of voice.

 

 **Hiro:** No! Defiantly not that!

 

 **Miguel:** Then?

 

 **Hiro:** ..........through out the documentary, it also talked about you......Ugh! I felt intimidated and aware of you!!!

 

Miguel is taken back of the words Hiro just said.

 

 **Miguel:** Why intimidated? And aware?

 

Hiro groans.

 

 **Hiro:** Oh I don't know, maybe it's because YOU are literally a big deal all over Mexico and the entire continent of South America!!!

 

He yells out.

 

 **Hiro:** And you being titled a 'Music prodigy' and 'A music genius' among your people

 

 **Miguel:** You really think just because I have a "title" to my name means that I have to act all different?

 

Adding air quotes with his fingers to the word 'title'.

 

Hiro doesn't come up with an answer.

 

 **Miguel:** No. I'm still the same person

 

He lets out a heavy sigh and sits down, rubbing his eyes.

 

Hiro also sits down, across from him.

 

 **Miguel:** .....Ever since I discovered the truth of my great-great grandfather and exposed the man on what he did to him, my whole life literally changed....

 

Hiro doesn't say anything. He just listens.

 

 **Miguel:** When that documentary came out, I had to go to school the next day............when I went, all of my "friends", they didn't talk to me anymore. Nobody did........

 

 **Hiro:** Why?...

 

 **Miguel:** Because they thought that since I'm "famous" I don't need to hang out around them anymore.......I was also bullied because of it......

 

 **Hiro:** Bullied?...

 

Miguel nods his head and looks down at the floor.

 

 **Miguel:** ...Everyday.....after school....all the boys would punch me, hit me, knock me down towards the back of the school..........going back home with bruises, scars around my body. My parents were freaking out when they say me like that. Even my cousin was bullied by the girls at her school!

 

He inhales a deep breath of air and exhales.

 

 **Hiro:** Did you tell your parents and the school?

 

 **Miguel:** No. I just lied and said that I was playing _fútbol_....soccer with my friends and that were playing rough...

 

 **Hiro:** What about your cousin?

 

 **Miguel:** She didn't tell her parents either. When both of our families would be working at the shoe shop and nobody was home, I would hear her crying every time I pass by her room.....everyday, when she got back home from school, she would go straight to her room and start crying......our family was worried about us but we would lie and say that we're fine....

 

Hiro couldn't believe what he's hearing. He thought that maybe since Miguel is, according to the public 'famous', that everyone would be wanting to hang out with him and be his friend. But it looks like that's not true at all.

 

 **Miguel:** I had to put up with that for 3 years. Till, you know, when I got scouted

 

 **Hiro:** .....

 

 **Miguel:** I'm really glad I took the opportunity cause if I didn't, then I wouldn't have met Ricardo, Marisol, Iris and Rebecca. My true friends.......and I wouldn't have met you as well, that's if you still want to be friends with me....

 

Hiro officially feels like the ultimate asshole in the world. He's been ignoring Miguel because if his status instead of being a new friend to him.

 

He puts his hands to his face and groans. Then looks up at Miguel.

 

 **Hiro:** I'm so sorry.....I didn't know that was the case. I feel like a fucking jerk....

 

Miguel looks at Hiro and can tell that he is genuinely sorry.

 

 **Miguel:** It's all in the past now! It's okay. You didn't know about it so I cant blame you

 

Hiro feels a wash of relief inside him. He smiles and sticks out his hand. Miguel takes it and they shake on it.

 

 **Miguel:** And to answer your question, yeah, I would like to meet your friends, if they would like to meet mine

 

 **Hiro:** I think they would like that

 

The two look at each other and share genuine smiles towards one another.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It's the next day, the day where Hiro and Miguel would introduce their friends to each other.

 

The two of them agreed that they all would meet each other in the cafe at noon.

 

Luckily it's the weekend, which means that both groups of friends don't have to go to work or school. And Miguel doesn't have to work.

 

It's 11:25 am and Hiro is still asleep. Mochi jumps on his bed and wakes him up as usual.

 

 **Mochi:** *meow*

 

Hiro doesn't budge.

 

 **Mochi:** *meeeooow*

 

Still nothing.

 

Mochi gives up and goes to the end of his bed and lies down there.

 

It's now 11:50 am and Miguel has arrived at the cafe with his friends.

 

 **Marisol:** Why noon?!

 

 **Ricardo:** Yeah man, its way to early for this

 

 **Miguel:** This is the best time for him and his friends

**Rebecca:** Come on guys, lets go find a table to sit

 

She walks to find a table and the rest follow her.

 

 **Miguel:** I'll go ahead and order something for all of us

 

He walks over to the display case and decides what to order. Even though he works at the cafe and knows the menu, he still has a difficult time what to get. Plus, Aunt Cass likes to mix things up a bit.

 

Aunt Cass comes out of the kitchen and sees Miguel.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Miguel!.....You're not suppose to work today

 

 **Miguel:** Actually, both Hiro and I made a plan for our friends to meet each other so they can get to know one another

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Oh! well that's very nice

**Miguel:** Where is Hiro?

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Still sleeping

 

She snorts.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Trust me, you can never get that boy to wake up. But if you want to try, you can go on ahead. His room is just straight across upstairs once you reach the living room

 

She points to the stairs that lead to the house and Miguel walks the steps of the stairs.

 

As he reaches the final step, he's inside the living room.

 

Miguel looks up at another flight of stairs and can see a poster taped against the wall.

 

'That must be his room' He says to himself.

 

He walks up the stairs, and sees that Hiro's door is all the way open. Miguel reaches the last step and he can literally see Hiro's entire bedroom. And he sees Hiro right there, sleeping....with his cat on the end side of his bed also sleeping.

 

He quietly walks towards the bed. Not trying to make a sound. He walks to the side where he can see Hiro sleeping.

 

Miguel inches close to Hiro's sleeping face.

 

 _'Que lindo'_ He thinks.

 

A faint pink blush forms on his cheeks.

 

Miguel runs a hand through Hiro's hair very gently. Surprised how soft it is considering how disheveled his hair is. Next, Miguel runs his thumb to one of Hiro's bushy eyebrows. Then he cups Hiro's cheek and strokes his cheek with his thumb. Feeling how baby soft Hiro's skin is.

 

Hiro opens his eyes, half-lidded, and the first thing he sees as he wakes up is a blurry Miguel.

 

Miguel is standing there frozen solid.

 

 _'Mierda!'_ He says to himself all panicked.

 

 **Miguel:** Uh.......morning....

 

Hiro thought for a moment that Miguel standing right there by his bed was all in his dream but it wasn't till he heard him speak.

 

Hiro widens his eyes and shoots up from his bed.

 

 **Hiro:** Wh-What are you doing here?!!

 

He says all groggily.

 

 **Miguel:** It's past noon, and your Aunt Cass sent me up here to wake you up....

 

 **Hiro:** It's past noon?!

 

 **Miguel:** A little bit

 

Hiro looks at his clock and sees a blurry number that reads, 12:05pm.

 

 **Hiro:** Shit! They should be here at any-!

 

 **Miguel:** !!!

 

Hiro, who's still half asleep, quickly gets up from his bed and accidentally trips on his bedsheet. With a loud thud, Hiro fell down on top of Miguel.

 

Miguel caught Hiro to keep him steady but as he caught him, they fell to the floor.

 

 **Miguel:** _Ay...._

 

 **Hiro:** Ugh.....

 

They both groaned in pain. When they opened their eyes, the two see each other's faces very up close.

 

Hiro can feel Miguel's hands on his waist and he can feel Miguel's chest muscles and abs through his hands and stomach.

 

His heart starts to beat so fast like a car going at 100 mph then at 30. Same goes with Miguel. Both of them have deep shades of tomato red formed on their faces.

 

Hiro notices that Miguel has small little freckles on his face. He would have never thought that. From far away you can't even see them, but when you're very up close to his face you can. His eyes are like two pieces golden beryl gemstones. Very brown and gold. And has very pretty long eyelashes.

 

As Miguel is still holding onto him, he can feel that Hiro has a very slim waist and has a little bit of a figure to him. Miguel also sees as he's staring at his face that Hiro has a clear, smooth complexion. No pores, no pimples, no blackheads, no wrinkles, nothing. Skin so smooth and clear and a face shape like a porcelain doll.

 

As the two keep gazing at each other, both of them can feel their chests rising up and down from their hearts fast paced beating, eyes half way closed, they can feel their breaths against their lips. Miguel inches closer to Hiro's face and Hiro does the same.

 

Their noses brush against each other and so does their li-

 

 **Mochi:** *Meeeeeoooow*

 

Miguel and Hiro turn around to see Mochi very up close to their faces.

 

 **Mochi:** *meow*

 

Both of them turn back their heads to look at each other, realizing the position that they're in and start getting up.

 

 **Hiro:** ...............

**Miguel:** ..............

 

Awkward silence.

 

 **Hiro:** .........s-sorry.......

 

He says in a very low toned voice.

 

 **Miguel:** ...........it's okay........

 

He also says in a low voice.

**Mochi:** *meeoow*

 

Mochi rubs his head onto Hiro's leg.

**Hiro:** I....Uh......b-better....get....ch-changed.....

**Miguel:** Y-Yeah.....I'll meet you....downstairs.....

 

 **Hiro:** Cool.......

 

Miguel walks away from him and heads back downstairs to the cafe.

 

As Miguel walked back in the cafe, he saw his friends talking with Hiro's friends.

**Miguel:** Hey

 

 **Iris:** Hey, what was that-

 

 **Honey:** OHMYGOD!!!! _MIGUELRIVERA_!!!

IMSUCHABIGFAN!!!!

 

Honey Lemon says all at once as she jumped up from her seat and ran up to Miguel.

 

 **Miguel:** You are?......

 

 **Honey:** Yes!! I knew you looked familiar when I saw you in your _mariachi_ suit and when you performed during Latin night. Who knew that you're the _Miguel Rivera!_

 

When Honey Lemon finished her sentence, that's when Hiro came downstairs. He saw his friends chatting with Miguel's friends. He walks up to the table where they're sitting at.

 

 **Hiro:** Hey guys....

**GoGo:** Well look who decided to join us

 

 **Wasabi:** Rise and shine sleeping beauty

 

As Hiro rolled his eyes, he saw Miguel looking at him for a split second till he avoided his eye contact. He could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

Hiro started to also blush a little bit. Remembering what happened a few moments ago.

 

 **Honey:** Morning _Hiro~_

 

Miguel notices that she has an accent when she says _mariachi, Hiro_ and his own name.

 

 **Miguel:** Are you Hispanic by any chance?

 

 **Honey:** _¡Sí! Mi mamá es Cubana y mi papá es Mexicano_

**Miguel:** _¡¿Eres Mexicana?!_

 

She nods her head.

 

 **Ricardo:** We were shocked too

**Marisol:** Who knew _la gringa es Latina_

 

Iris snorts.

 

Honey Lemon turns around to face them.

 

 **Honey:** This _'gringa', sabe hablar español_

 

She crosses her arms.

 

 **Marisol:** _.....¿y?_

 

Marisol shrugs her shoulders.

 

Hiro looks back and forth between them.

 

 **Rebecca:** Anyways!

 

Rebecca says out loud.

 

 **Rebecca:** You two got here just in time. We're all having a very nice time in getting to know each other. Sit!

 

Miguel and Hiro grab chairs from a different table and sit down with their group of friends and start to chat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The whole day passes by with them introducing themselves, sharing stories about them and their families, which Miguel didn't need to tell his story about him and his family since they all already knew, sharing laughs and most of all, having a really good time together.

 

Wasabi looks out the window and sees the sky becoming dark.

 

 **Wasabi:** It looks like it's getting late

 

They all turn to the window.

 

 **Marisol:** Yeah. We better go head back to the dorms before it gets even later

 

 **Iris:** True

 

They all get up from their seats, grab their stuff and walk outside. When they get down the steps of the cafe, they start saying goodbye to each other.

 

 **Rebecca:** It was nice meeting you guys

 

 **Fred:** It was nice meeting you too m'lady

 

Fred gives a gentleman bow to Rebecca. She lets out a small laugh.

 

 **Fred:** And as well as everybody else

 

He bows again to Miguel's group of friends.

 

 **GoGo:** You're starting to scare me

 

They all laugh.

 

 **Marisol:** Nice meeting you guys too

 

 **Wasabi:** Have goodnight everyone

 

Wasabi, GoGo, Fred and Honey Lemon being walking away from the group.

 

 **Iris:** Goodnight

 

 **Ricardo:** Night

 

 **Honey:** _Buenas Noches!_

 

She waves and so do Wasabi, GoGo and Fred.

 

 **Miguel:** _Buenas noches!_

 

He waves back as well as Ricardo, Marisol, Rebecca, Iris and Hiro.

 

 **Ricardo:** _¿Ya vamos Miguelito?_

 

 **Miguel:** _En un momento_

 

 **Ricardo:** _Porque-AY!_

 

Iris pulls Ricardo's ears and drags him away.

 

 **Rebecca:** See you back at the dorms _Miguel_

 

Miguel nods his head.

**Marisol:** _No seas tarde_

 

She points at him.

 

 **Miguel:** I won't

 

He chuckles.

 

Marisol and Rebecca walk away from the cafe and head back to the dorms.

 

 **Hiro:** Why aren't you going with them?

 

 **Miguel:** Oh, um.....

 

He roams his hands around himself to look for his phone. 

 

He reaches inside his front pocket and takes out his phone.

 

 **Miguel:** I....uh...was hoping to get....your number

 

Miguel starts to blush a little.

 

 **Hiro:** Oh.....uh, sure

 

Hiro also starts to blush.

 

He takes Miguel's phone and starts to type in his number. Then he hands back the phone.

 

 **Miguel:** Thanks. I'll text you right now

 

 **Hiro:** Cool, I'll check it out once I enter my room

 

 **Miguel:** Cool

 

When Miguel finishes texting, he puts his phone away in his front pocket.

 

They look at each other and form very sweet smiles on their lips.

 

 **Hiro:** Well, uh....goodnight, Miguel

 

 **Miguel:** _Buenas noches Hiro_

 

Miguel walks away from Hiro, then after a few feet, he turns around to see him again.

 

Hiro waves and Miguel waves back.

 

Then Miguel is out of sight.

 

Hiro walks back in the cafe and starts to go upstairs to his room.

 

When he enters his room, he goes over to his desk and checks his phone. He presses the home button, sees the text Miguel just sent and reads it.

 

(451) ***-****: _Buenas noches gomita_

Translation: Goodnight gummy bear

 

Hiro puts a hand over his heart and he can feel it beat super fast in his chest and he can hear it beating loud in his ears.

 

'What's happening?' He says to himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally have each other's numbers!!!
> 
>  
> 
> So this is more of side story on how Hiro and Miguel's friends meet.
> 
>  
> 
> Onto the next!


	8. Night of Performance

The sun of Saturday morning rises and Hiro is still sound asleep. Even though it's past 11 am. Mochi jumps on Hiro's bed and walks over to him. Mochi meows and begins to lick Hiro's face.

 

 **Hiro:** Mmmm mochiiii.....not now.....

 

He turns over so his back is facing mochi.

 

 **Mochi:** *Meeeeooooww*

 

 **Hiro:** Uuuuggghhh....I'm up.....

 

No he's not.

 

 **Mochi:** *Meeeeooooww*

 

Hiro lazily gets up.

 

 **Mochi:** *Meow*

 

 **Hiro:** はいはい、おはよう

 

He pets mochi on his head then under his chin. Mochi begins to purr.

 

 **Hiro:** You like that?

 

 **Mochi:** *Puuuuurrrrr*

 

 **Hiro:** You purr so loud. It sound like a motor engine

 

He continues on petting mochi. He looks over at his clock and sees that it's 11:30. Mochi jumps off Hiro's bed and heads downstairs.

 

Still half asleep, Hiro gets up from his bed, he checks his phone to see if he got any notifications, then heads downstairs. When he gets to the kitchen of the house, he sees Aunt Cass cooking breakfast which makes him confused for a moment.

 

 **Hiro:** Uh Aunt Cass?

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Oh! Morning Hiro! You're up just in time, I'm almost done making breakfast.

 

 **Hiro:** Okay, but......shouldn't you be, you know, downstairs running the cafe?

 

He sits down on the high chair at the kitchen island.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** I closed the cafe for the day

 

 **Hiro:** ....You did?

 

Aunt Cass takes the pan of pancakes and slides them onto a large plate and smothers them in maple syrup. Along with adding strawberries and whip cream on top. Then she takes out the toast from the toaster and starts to smear strawberry jam on it.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Mhm

 

She puts the toast on a small plate and hands it to Hiro. Then hands the large plate of pancakes to him.

**Aunt Cass:** Now eat up before it gets cold

 

She hands him a fork and knife.

 

Hiro begins to cut up his pancakes into small pieces then starts to eat.

 

Aunt Cass pours freshly brewed hot coffee on a mug, adds a few teaspoons of sugar and gives it to Hiro. He takes a sip and his phone dings.

 

He unlocks his phone and sees a text message from Fred.

 

 **Fred:** 1:00 pm, my place. Be there or be squared

 

Hiro snorts and texts back.

 

 **Hiro:** If you say so

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Who are you texting?

**Hiro:** Fred. He wants me to go over to his house for something

 

He takes another bite of his pancakes.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Oh

 

She sips her coffee.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Do you have Miguel's number?

 

Hiro looks up from his phone and stares at her blankly.

 

 **Hiro:** Whyyyy?

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Well you two are friends, I thought you might have his phone number

 

 **Hiro:** Oh....yeah I do

 

He takes a sip of his coffee.

 

 **Hiro:** We only talked and texted a few times. That doesn't make him automatically my friend

 

 **Aunt Cass:** All the more reason to talk to him even more so you two can get to know each other better

 

She takes a bit of her omelet.

 

Hiro just shrugs at her. He finishes up his pancakes, toast and chugs down his coffee.

 

 **Hiro:** Gonna get ready

 

He goes upstairs to his room and changes into something casual. Black skinny jeans, white t-shirt, burgundy red sweatshirt and white sneakers.

 

He goes back downstairs and hugs Aunt Cass.

 

 **Hiro:** I'll be back

 

 **Aunt Cass:** Don't be out too late

 

He lets her go and walks out the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hiro arrives at Fred's mansion and rings the doorbell.

 

The door opens and Hiro is greeted by Fred's butler.

 

 **Heathcliff:** Hello Mr.Hamada

 

 **Hiro:** Hey Heathcliff

 

Heathcliff steps aside to let Hiro in.

 

Hiro enters the mansion and goes over to Fred's room. As he enters, he sees the whole group together sitting on the couch.

 

 **Fred:** Ey Hiro!

 

 **Hiro:** Hey, I'm here. So what's up?

 

He sits on the couch next to GoGo.

 

 **Fred:** So you know how we weren't able to see 'Kentucky Kaiju' because of globby robbing the bank?

 

 **Hiro:** ........Yeah

 

 **Fred:** Well, the movie just came out and we're all going to watch it!

 

 **Wasabi:** But you already watched it

 

 **GoGo:** six times

 

 **Fred:** Yeah, but we haven't watched it together

 

Heathcliff comes in the room with a cart of popcorn, sodas and candy. They all grab a bag of popcorn, soda and one pack of candy for themselves and get comfortable.

 

Fred sticks the cd in the DVD player and presses play.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Fred:** That was......AWESOME!

 

 **GoGo:** But you already watched it. Six times

 

 **Fred:** Everytime I watch it, it feels like the first time I'm watching it. It was awesome!

 

 **Wasabi:** I would have to agree

 

Wasabi plops a sour gummy worm in his mouth.

 

 **Honey:** I have to say, the combination of animation and live-action made the movie very put together

 

 **Fred:** That's what I'm saying!

 

Fred sips on his soda.

 

 **Fred:** What did you think Hiro?

 

Fred looks over at Hiro.

 

Hiro isn't paying attention to what his friends are talking about. All he's thinking about is Aunt Cass and the situation at the cafe.

 

 **Honey:** _Hiro?_

 

Hiro lets out a long sigh.

 

 **GoGo:** Hiro?

 

She snaps her fingers at his face.

 

 **Hiro:** What?

 

 **GoGo:** Honey Lemon and Fred asking you a question

 

 **Hiro:** Oh, sorry.....

 

 **Wasabi:** You okay Hiro?

 

 **Hiro:** ....I'm worried about Aunt Cass and the cafe. What if the cafe closes, and if it closes, is Aunt Cass going to sell it along with the house? Where will we live? Would I move? Would Aunt Cass find a new job? I mean, I can sell my inventions till I apply for that robotics engineering position at Krei tech......

 

He starts to ramble. Which happens when he's stressed, worried and overthinking too much.

 

 **Honey:** _Hiro..._

 

She puts a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

 

 **Honey:** I'm sure Cass will find a solution. Everything's going to be fine

 

 **Hiro:** But.........what if it's not?....

 

He says with a drained out tone of voice.

 

He would have never thought that Aunt Cass would be in a situation like this. Or the cafe be in a situation like this.

 

 **Fred:** Alright, lets go!

 

Fred stands up in a fast motion and walks to the door of his room.

 

 **GoGo:** Where?

 

 **Fred** turns around.

 

 **Fred:** Lets go to YakiTaco and we can brainstorm ideas on how we can save the cafe

 

He walks out of the room.

 

The rest of the group just look at each other and just goes along with Fred.

 

 **Wasabi:** I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Hiro. Trust Cass

 

Hiro sure hopes Aunt Cass can find a solution.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The group of superheroes walk out of the fast food establishment with some ideas they have come up with that they can help with if Aunt Cass can't find a solution.

 

 **Hiro:** Thanks for listening to my problems guys. As always

 

 **Honey:** You can always talk to us about anything _Hiro_

 

 **Wasabi:** We're friends after all

 

 **Fred:** And we got some great ideas on how to save the cafe

**GoGo:** Bringing in an animatronic dinosaur is not a good idea

 

 **Fred:** Says who?

 

Hiro watches as GoGo and Fred argue about his animatronic dinosaur idea and Honey Lemon and Wasabi just roll their eyes and laugh a little.

 

 **Honey:** Why don't we go with the classic 'book club hang out location' idea?

 

 **GoGo:** But what if they don't want to hang out over there?

 

 **Wasabi:** How about a theme week?

 

 **Hiro:** Hey guys....

 

They all look at Hiro as they continue on walking him to the cafe.

 

 **Hiro:** I really appreciate that you all want to help out, but I should be the one figuring out a solution

 

 **Honey:** Hiro, you and Cass have done so much for us, we want to help you guys out

 

 **Wasabi:** Since that's what we're here for

 

 **GoGo:** And you cant do this alone

 

What did he do to get such awesome and amazing friends?

 

 **Fred:** And it would make a good reference on my resume

 

Hiro rolls his eyes and snorts.

 

As they turn around the corner, they see the cafe surrounded by a bunch of people from outside.

 

 **Hiro:** What the?!

 

 **GoGo:** Looks like the cafe isn't in trouble anymore

 

The group of five run across the street to the cafe.

 

They slither through the crowd of people to get inside the cafe to see what's going on.

 

As they enter the cafe, Hiro turns around, his eyes all widen and his jaw falls automatically to the floor.

 

Miguel is singing on stage, wearing a very well fitted dark gray suit, hair styled to the side and wearing black shades.

 

_"Y si con otro pasas el rato_

_Vamos a ser feliz_

_Vamos a ser feliz_

_Felices los 4_

_Te agrandamos el cuarto"_

 

 

 

Hiro can not believe what he is seeing in front of his eyes. From the last time Miguel performed, singing all sweet and innocent, wearing his mariachi suit.

 

To THIS!

 

A complete different style of music he's singing to while acting all sexy and seductive on stage.

 

_"Y si con otro pasas el rato_

_Vamos a ser feliz_

_Vamos a ser feliz_

_Felices los 4_

_Yo te acepto el trato"_

 

 

 

 **Aunt Cass:** YOU GUYS ARE HERE!

 

She raises her for voice.

 

 **Wasabi:** YEAH!

 

 **GoGo:** HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?

 

 **Aunt Cass:** MIGUEL ASKED ME IF HIS FRIENDS CAN PERFORM HERE ALONG WITH HIM AND I SAID THAT WAS OKAY!

 

Hiro goes over to Aunt Cass without breaking eye contact on Miguel's performance.

 

 **Hiro:** IS THIS WHY YOU CLOSED THE CAFE FOR THE DAY?

 

He turns his head to look at her.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** YUP!

 

 

_"Y lo hacemos otro rato_

_Y lo hacemos otro rato_

_Y lo hacemos otro rato_

_Y lo hacemos otro rato_

_(alright, alright baby)"_

 

 

 

 **Aunt Cass:** MIGUEL SAID THAT HIM AND HIS FRIENDS NEEDED TO SET UP THE SOUND EQUIPMENT AND TO GO THROUGH A SOUND CHECK AND SET UP THE STAGE THROUGH OUT THE DAY IN ORDER TO BE READY FOR TONIGHT!

 

 

 

_"Y lo hacemos otro rato_

_Lo nuestro no depende de un pacto_

_Disfruta y solo siente el impacto_

_El boom boom que te quema_

_Ese cuerpo de sirena_

_Tranquila que no creo en contratos_

_(Y tú menos)"_

 

 

 

Hiro turns back to watch Miguel performing on stage.

 

 

 

_"Y siempre que se va, regresa a mí_

_(Y felices los 4)_

_No importa el qué dirán, nos gusta así_

_(Te agrandamos el cuarto, baby)_

_Y siempre que se va, regresa a mí_

_(Y felices los 4)_

_No importa el qué dirán_

_Somos tal para cual_

_Y si con otro pasas el rato"_

 

 

 

Miguel claps his hands in a sexy way.

 

'How is that possible?!' Hiro says to himself.

 

The audience in the cafe clap along as Miguel claps.

 

 

 

 

_"Vamos a ser feliz_

_Vamos a ser feliz_

_Felices los 4"_

 

 

 

 

Miguel pauses for one second.

 

Then what he does next makes Hiro's heart jump out of his chest.

 

Miguel looks over at Hiro. He lowers his shades about mid-way, winks at him and makes his voice all deep and husky towards the mic.

 

 

 

_"Te agrandamos el cuarto"_

 

 

 

All the girls from inside and outside the cafe scream.

 

Hiro can see Miguel forming a little smirk on his lips.

 

 

 

 

_"Y si con otro pasas el rato_

_Vamos a ser feliz_

_Vamos a ser feliz_

_Felices los 4_

_Yo te acepto el trato"_

 

 

 

 **Marisol:** HEY! YOU GUYS MADE IT!

 

Marisol walks up to the group of five.

**Fred:** SURE DID!

 

 **Honey:** YOU GUYS SET ALL OF THIS UP?

 

 **Marisol:** KINDA! WE HAD OTHER FRIENDS FROM SCHOOL WHO ARE MAJORING IN STAGECRAFT AND AUDIO ENGINEERING HELP US!

 

 

 

_"Y lo hacemos otro rato_

_Y lo hacemos otro rato_

_Y lo hacemos otro rato_

_Y lo hacemos otro rato"_

 

 

 

 **Marisol:** COME OVER TO THE COUNTER! THERES ROOM FOR ALL US TO WATCH FROM OVER THERE ALL COMFORTABLY!

 

Marisol leads them to the counter, which is the area where the register, kitchen and display case is located and they follow her.

 

Hiro follows as well but doesn't advert his eyes from Miguel.

 

 

 

 

_"Si conmigo te quedas_

_O con otro tú te vas_

_No me importa un carajo_

_Porque sé que volverás_

_Si conmigo te quedas_

_O con otro tú te vas_

_No me importa un carajo_

_Porque sé que volverás"_

 

 

 

 

 

They arrive at the counter and see Ricardo, iris and Rebecca there.

 

 **Ricardo:** EYY! YOU GUYS ARE HERE!

 

 **Wasabi:** YEAH, WE MADE IT JUST IN TIME IT LOOKS LIKE!

 

 **Ricardo:** OH YEAH!

 

 

 

 

_"Y si con otro pasas el rato_

_Vamos a ser feliz_

_Vamos a ser feliz_

_Felices los 4_

_Te agrandamos el cuarto_

_Y si con otro pasas el rato_

_Vamos a ser feliz, vamos a ser feliz_

_Felices los 4_

_Yo te acepto el trato"_

 

 

 

 

 

The group watch the performance and are enjoying it.

 

As Miguel is singing, he does a very sexy dance move, he circles his hips around.

 

All the girls scream on the top of their lungs.

 

 

 

_"Y lo hacemos otro rato_

_Y lo hacemos otro rato_

_Y lo hacemos otro rato_

_Y lo hacemos otro rato"_

 

 

 

 

Hiro sees Miguel do his little dance move with his hips and he is probably certain he felt something twitch down there.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Y siempre que se va, regresa a mí_

_No importa el qué dirán, nos gusta así_

_Y siempre que se va, regresa a mí_

_El código secreto, baby_

_No importa el que dirán_

_Somos tal para cual_

_Así lo quiso el destino mami_

_Muaaa"_

 

 

 

 

Miguel puts two fingers on his lips and blows out a kiss for the audience.

 

And, once again, all the girls scream. From inside and outside the cafe.

 

The song ends and Miguel walks off the stage.

 

Ricardo: Well, looks like it's our turn now

 

Ricardo turns to Rebecca and they walk away from the counter.

 

Ricardo and Miguel high five each other as they pass by.

 

Rebecca and Ricardo walk on stage and everyone in the cafe Wooo's and claps.

 

 

 

 

" _Uh oh oh oh"_

 

 

 

 

Ricardo starts off the song.

 

 

 

 

_"El negrito ojos claros_

_¿Como están todos?"_

 

 

 

 

Ricardo asks and the audience reply with a cheer.

 

 

 

_"Miento_

_Si te digo que en ti no ando pensando_

_Quisiera saber lo que estás haciendo_

_Te llamo pero me sale ocupado_

_Oh"_

 

 

 

 

Rebecca starts to sing.

 

 

 

 

_"Tú me robaste el corazón_

_Como un criminal_

_Bebé yo no puedo negarlo_

_Esto que siento por ti no puede ser legal_

_Ah_

_Criminal_

_Cri-criminal_

_Tu estilo, tu flow, baby muy criminal_

_Criminal_

_Uh criminal ah_

 

_Criminal_

_Cri-criminal_

_Tu estilo, tu flow, mami muy criminal_

_Criminal_

_Cri-criminal ah"_

 

 

 

 

 

Miguel walks to the front of the counter where his friends are located and sees Hiro and his group of his friends.

 

 **Miguel:** Hey you guys are here!

 

 **Hiro:** yeah....

 

Miguel couldn't hear what Hiro said over the loud music.

 

 **Fred:** Awesome performance!

 

 **Miguel:** Thanks!

 

Marisol hands Miguel a glass of ice cold water and he takes a few sips of it.

 

 

 

 

_"Ya tú me miras como que te pongo mal_

_De lejos yo puedo observar_

_Lo que tu mente puede pensar_

_Tú me dices que yo me dejo llevar_

_Será porque tienes un flow_

_Demasio' de cri-criminal baby"_

 

 

 

 

Miguel turns his attention to Hiro.

 

 **Miguel:** So what did you think?

 

 **Hiro:** Huh?

 

 **Miguel:** What did you think?

 

 **Hiro:** Of what?

 

 **Miguel:** My performance?

 

 **Hiro:** Oh! Uh......

 

His face turned very red. The only thing that stood out to him and the only thing that occupied his mind was Miguel swinging his hips.

 

What was he suppose to say.

 

'You looked very fucking sexy up there and I probably got hard when you started swinging your hips.'

 

No! He definitely couldn't say that.

 

 **Hiro:** Cool

 

'Nice choice of words Hamada!' He says to himself.

 

 **Miguel:** Oh, uh....thanks....

 

 

 

 

 

_"Similar yo la he visto por ahí_

_Que solo la mire de lejitos_

_Y se ponga así, salvaje_

_Báilame pero con coraje_

_Y deja que esta pista haga te suba el traje"_

 

 

 

 

Miguel takes another sip of his water and watches Ricardo and Rebecca's performance.

 

Rebecca walks off the stage.

 

 

_"Miento_

_Si te digo que en ti no ando pensando_

_Quisiera saber lo que estás haciendo_

_Te llamo pero me sale ocupado, oh"_

 

 

 

 

Rebecca walks up to Miguel all seductive as she continues on singing. She runs a hand to his stomach, then up to his chest and inches very close to his face.

 

Miguel's heart was racing and pounding inside his chest. His face automatically turned into a deep shade of scarlet red. And his body was feeling very fuzzy as he felt Rebecca leaning her body onto his.

 

 

 

 

_"Tú me robaste el corazón como un criminal_

_Bebé yo no puedo negarlo_

_Esto que siento por ti no puede ser legal_

_Ah"_

 

 

 

 

 

Rebecca was a few inches away from his lips but backed away super quick.

 

She dances as she backs away, does a little sexy spin and winks at Miguel.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Criminal_

_Cri-criminal_

_Tu estilo, tu flow, baby muy criminal_

_Criminal_

_Uh criminal, ah"_

 

 

 

 

Miguel can feel his body heat rise up.

 

He quickly turns around as he hears Iris and Marisol giggling over him being flustered from Rebecca's actions. Miguel furrows his brows and gives the two girls a look. Which causes them to laugh.

 

He chugs his whole glass of water so he can cool down.

 

Hiro looks at Miguel. He never seen Miguel react that way over Rebecca and he for sure never seen Rebecca do a bold move towards Miguel from the short amount of time that he knew the two.

 

He thought that they were friends.

 

Maybe there's something more than friendship between them.

 

Rebecca joins Ricardo where he too walked off the stage.

 

 

 

_"Criminal_

_Cri-criminal_

_Tu estilo, tu flow, mami muy criminal_

_Criminal_

_Cri-criminal, ah"_

 

 

 

 

 

Ricardo takes Rebecca's hand and they dance together. As well as flirt with each other for show.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Como tú no hace_

_Rompe la ley_

_Tú eres un delito que yo quiero cometer_

_Si por eso dieran tiempo_

_Perpetuar debieras ver_

_Para mis problemas que no quiero resolver_

_No"_

 

 

 

 

 

Ricardo and Rebecca split up to go to different sides of the cafe and interact with the audience.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Tú me encantas_

_Yo no te quiero mentir_

_Tú, tú eres para mí_

_Yo no te quiero compartir_

_Si mala maña_

_La cosa se nos daña_

_Tú, no te has ido_

_Y mi cuerpo a ti te extraña"_

 

 

 

_"Tú me miras, como que te pongo mal_

_De lejos yo puedo observar_

_Lo que tu mente puede pensar_

_Tú me dices que yo me dejo llevar_

_Será porque tienes un flow_

_Demasio' de cri-criminal, baby"_

 

 

 

 

Ricardo and Rebecca walk back to the stage for the final verse.

 

 

 

 

_"Criminal_

_Cri-criminal_

_Tu estilo, tu flow, baby muy criminal_

_Criminal_

_Uh criminal, ah_

_Criminal_

_Cri-criminal_

_Tu estilo, tu flow, mami muy criminal_

_Criminal_

_Cri-criminal, ah_

_Dimelo Vi"_

 

 

 

 

 

Ricardo and Rebecca circle around each other, they look at one another without breaking eye contact as they get into position.

 

Just like what Miguel did when he swung his hips, they did the same thing.

 

They swung their hips and they circle around the same spot as they swung there hips at the same time.

 

The audience whistle and woo.

 

The song ends and the audience cheer.

 

Ricardo walks off the stage while Rebecca stays.

 

She takes a sip of water and the song starts.

 

 

 

 

_"A mí me gusta_

_Que me traten como dama_

_Aunque de eso se me olvide cuando estamos en la cama"_

 

 

 

 

 

Ricardo walks back to the counter where the rest of his friends are.

 

 

 

 

_"A mí me gusta que me digan poesía_

_Al oído por la noche_

_Cuando hacemos groserías"_

 

 

 

 

 **Iris:** Nice performance!

 

She high fives him.

 

 **Ricardo:** I know

 

He says all confident.

 

Marisol hands him a glass of water.

 

 **Ricardo:** Thanks!

 

He takes a sip.

 

 **Ricardo:** So what did you think.... _Miguelito~?_

 

He turns to Miguel with a smirk on his face.

 

Miguel also gives him a look just like what he did to Marisol and Iris.

 

 **Miguel:** Boring

 

Ricardo, Marisol, Iris, even Hiro's group of friends burst out laughing.

 

Except for Hiro.

 

As everybody is laughing, Miguel faces away from them and crosses his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Me gusta un caballero_

_Que sea interesante_

_Que sea un buen amigo_

_Pero más un buen amante_

_¿Qué importa unos años de más?"_

 

 

 

 

Rebecca walks off the stage again and starts to interact with the audience on her own.

 

 

 

 

_"A mí me gustan mayores_

_De esos que llaman señores_

_De los que te abren la puerta_

_Y te mandan flores"_

 

 

 

 

Rebecca begins to dance.

 

 

 

 

_"A mí me gustan más grandes_

_Que no me quepa en la boca_

_Los besos que quiera darme_

_Y que me vuelva loca_

_Loca_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Loca_

_Oh oh oh oh oh"_

 

 

 

 

She starts to walk back to the counter where her friends are and Miguel thought she was going to flirt with him again, but instead she walks up to Marisol and hands her her mic.

 

Marisol was going to refuse but Rebecca smirked and gave her a 'Come on, you know you want to' look.

 

Marisol sighed all exaggerated, she rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips and took the mic.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Yo no soy viejo pero tengo la cuenta como uno_

_Si quieres a la cama yo te llevo el desayuno_

_Como yo, ninguno_

_Un caballero con 21_

_Yeah"_

 

 

 

 

Marisol begins to rap and the audience cheer, while her friends have shocked expressions on their faces as they never heard her rap before, except for Rebecca.

 

 

 

 

_"Yo estoy puesto pa' todas tus locura'_

_Que tú quieres un viejo, ¿estás segura?_

_Yo te prometo un millón de aventuras_

_Y en la cama te duro lo que él no dura"_

 

 

 

 

 

Marisol and Rebecca do a little choreographed dance together and the crowd woo's and claps.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Yo estoy activo 24/7_

_Conmigo no hacen falta los juguetes_

_Yo todavía me hago de paquete_

_Pero si te gusta abusar con otra gente"_

 

 

 

 

 

Marisol finishes rapping and hands the mic back to Rebecca.

 

 

 

 

 

_"A mí me gustan mayores_

_De esos que llaman señores_

_De los que te abren la puerta_

_Y te mandan flores_

_A mí me gustan más grandes_

_Que no me quepa en la boca_

_Los besos que quiera darme_

_Y que me vuelva loca_

_Loca_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Loca_

_Oh oh oh oh oh"_

 

 

 

 

 

Rebecca walks around the cafe, between tables doing little dances as she interacts with the crowd.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Yo no quiero un niño que no sepa nada_

_Yo prefiero un tipo, traje de la talla_

_Yo no quiero un niño que no sepa nada_

_Yo prefiero un tipo, traje de la talla"_

 

 

 

 

 

Then she walks back up to the stage and dances.

 

 

 

 

 

_"A mí me gustan, me gustan mayores_

_De esos que llaman señores_

_De los que te abren la puerta_

_Y te mandan flores_

_A mí me gustan más grandes_

_Que no me quepa en la boca_

_Los besos que quiera darme_

_Y que me vuelva loca_

_Loca_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Loca_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Loca_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Loca_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Loca"_

 

 

 

 

When the songs is over, all the men whistle and clap, while the girls yell out 'YAAAS BITCH!'

 

She bows, walks off the stage and heads back to the counter.

 

Marisol walks up to the stage.

 

 **Marisol:** _Damas y caballeros, muchísimas gracias_ for taking your time and coming over here to 'The Lucky Cat Cafe' and watch us students who are up and coming into the music and entertainment scene, perform tonight.

 

 

The audience claps.

 

 

 **Marisol:** The support from the people here is something we're really grateful for, for students like us who want to get recognized and fulfill to what some people might think as an impossible dream.

 

But that won't stop us. Remember what the queen said?

 

'The impossible is always possible'

 

 

The crowd explodes into cheers and claps.

 

 **Marisol:** And with that being said, I would love to introduce to everyone here, our final performer for the night. Please give a warm welcome to....Iris _Flores_!!!

 

Iris walks up to the stage, gives Marisol a fist bump, and everyone cheers and claps for her.

 

As Iris walks up on stage, so does four more people.

 

 **Honey:** Who is up there with Iris?

 

 **Rebecca:** Backup dancers

 

 **Fred:** She's got backup dancers?!

 

 **Marisol:** She's the leader of the university's dance team

 

 **Fred:** That.is. so cool!

 

 

 

The song plays and it's a remix of _Celia Cruz's 'La Negra Tiene Tumba'o'_

The crowd start to clap to the beat of the song.

 

 

 

_"La negra tiene tumba'o_

_Y no camina de la'o"_

 

 

 

 

 

Iris and her friends from the dance team begin dancing the choreo Iris came up with.

 

Everybody starts to cheer as they watch the five girls dance.

 

 

 

_"La negra tiene tumba'o_

_Y no camina de la'o"_

 

 

 

 

She begins to sing.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Esa negrita que va caminando_

_Esa negrita tiene eso tumba'o_

_Y cuando la gente la va mirando_

_Ella baila de la'o_

_También apreta'o, apreta'o, apreta'o_

_La negra tiene tumba'o_

_(azuca', azuca')_

_Y no camina de la'o"_

 

 

 

 

 

Iris and the dancers go off to the right side of the stage.

 

They walk down the steps slowly and seductive as they swung their hips very slowly and sexy.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Si quieres llegar derecho_

_Mejor camina de frente_

_Para que no hayan tropiezos_

_Y venga aquí todo vences"_

 

 

 

 

 

As they got down the steps, the four girls begin to dance. Iris also dances as she sings at the same time. They're in between tables as they are dancing but luckily there's room for them to move.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Si quieres llegar primero_

_Mejor se corre despacio_

_Disfruta bien de la vida, cariño"_

 

 

 

 

 

She interacts with a girl by getting somewhat close to her, pointing at her and winking.

 

The girl blushes over Iris's bold action.

 

Then Iris walks away from her.

 

 

 

 

_"Aunque tomando medidas, azuca'"_

 

 

 

 

 

The five of them strut down to the center of the cafe to dance right there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"La negra tiene tumba'o_

_(tiene tumba'o, tiene tumba'o)_

_Y no camina de la'o_

_(y no camina de la'o, y no camina de la'o)_

_La negra tiene tumba'o_

_(ay tumba'o)_

_Y nunca camina de la'o_

_(nunca camina de la'o de la'o)"_

 

 

 

 

 

Ricardo pops up on stage wearing black shades, a gold chain necklace, a red leather jacket, a black tank top, black ripped jeans, red sneakers, and starts to rap.

 

The audience turn their focus on him right there.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Tiene tumba'o, tiene tumba'o_

_Anda derechito, no camina de la'o_

_Tiene tumba'o, tiene tumba'o_

_Tiene tumba'o"_

 

 

 

 

 

The attention goes back to Iris and her friends dancing.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Cuándo la gente se muere_

_(ay dios mío)_

_Se dice que eran tan buena_

_(tan buena)_

_Tan buena cuando vivía_

_Como la noche y el día_

_(tu crees?)_

_Que a mí me vengan a decir la verdad_

_No aguanto ya más mentiras_

_(siempre lo mismo)_

_Disfruto bien de la vida_

_Aunque tomando medidas_

_(azuca')"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

The five girls tone down the dancing based off of the music and bend down their knees onto the floor.

 

The crowd woo's.

 

They stay on the ground and use arm movements as their dance.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Tiene tumba'o, tiene tumba'o_

_Y no camina de la'o_

_Y no camina de la'o_

_Ay tumba'o_

_Nunca camina de la'o, de la'o"_

 

 

 

 

 

Ricardo starts to rap again.

 

 

 

 

_"Anda derechito_

_No camina de la'o"_

 

 

 

 

Another guy pops on stage with Ricardo, with dreads, wearing a white bomber jacket, a black shirt, ripped denim jeans, black and white sneakers, starts to rap on stage.

 

 

 

 

_"Anda derechito_

_No camina de la'o"_

 

 

 

  

Then another guy with cornrows, a black leather jacket, white tank top, black jeans, and white sneakers starts to rap on stage with Ricardo and the other guy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Anda derechito_

_No camina de la'o_

_Anda derechito_

_No camina de la'o"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ricardo and the two other guys he's with on stage start to rap fast.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Tiene tumba'o_

_Anda derechito_

_No camina de la'o_

_Diosa de la noche, dulce como el mela'o_

_Otra como esa yo nunca encontra'o_

_Ven aquí pa' poder compartir_

_Porque eres tú la negra linda que me hace feliz_

_Otra no quiero, eres tú la que me da Inspiración_

_Sin ti me muero, me haces falta_

_Se me rompe el corazón_

_Otra no quiero, si no estas siento Desesperación_

_Sin ti me muero, simplemente eres mi vocación"_

 

 

 

 

 

Ricardo starts off the rap, then to the guy with dreads, to the guy with cornrows.

 

 

Then three of them start to rap together.

 

 

 

 

_"Tiene tumba'o_

_Anda derechito, no camina de la'o_

_Diosa de la noche, dulce como el mela'o_

_Otra como esa yo nunca econtra'o"_

 

 

 

 

 

Once their done rapping, Iris takes back the lead.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Nunca camina de la'o, de la'o"_

 

 

 

 

 

The five girls pop back up and walk back to the stage.

 

 

 

 

_"La negra tiene tumba'o_

_Y no camina de la'o_

_(Nunca camina de la'o, de la'o)_

_La negra tiene tumba'o_

_Y no camina de la'o_

_(Nunca camina de la'o, de la'o)"_

 

 

 

 

The boys start to dance with the girls and follow the choreo.

 

 

 

 

 

_"La negra tiene tumba'o_

_(Tiene tumba'o, tiene tumba'o)_

_Y no camina de la'o_

_(Y nunca camina de la'o_

_Y nunca camina de la'o)_

_La negra tiene tumba'o_

_(Ay tumba'o)_

_Y no camina de la'o_

_(Nunca camina de la'o de la'o)"_

 

 

 

 

They finish their dance and the music stops.

 

The cafe erupts into cheers and applauses from the audience inside and outside.

 

 **Iris:** _¡Muchas gracias!_ Have a goodnight everyone!

 

She says to the mic and walks off the stage. Along with her friends from her dance team as well with Ricardo and his two other friends.

 

The people that are outside of the cafe begin to leave and the ones inside also start get up to go home.

 

Iris and Ricardo walk back to the counter where Miguel and the rest are.

 

 **Fred:** That was awesome!

 

 **Honey:** You were amazing Iris!

 

 **Iris:** Why thank you~

 

She gives a wave of the hand.

 

Ricardo clears his throat.

**Miguel:** You were very cool _Rica_

 

 **Ricardo:** .......just cool?!

 

 **Wasabi:** I would say, impressive

 

Ricardo sighs.

 

 **Ricardo:** I'll take it

 

The two guys that performed with Ricardo walk up to him.

 

 **Guy with dreads:** _¡Ey Rica!_

 

 **Ricardo:** _¡Ey!_

 

He gives the two of them a horizontal high-five and fist bump.

 

 **Ricardo:** Oh! I haven't introduced you guys. Everyone, this is _Alfonso_

 

Alfonso (the guy with dreads) waves a hand to the group of friends.

**Ricardo:** And this is _Javier_

 

 **Javier** (the guy with cornrows) also waves to them.

 

 **Ricardo:** They're in my vocal studies class. Alfonso, Javier this Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon, GoGo and Hiro

 

The group of superheroes wave to them.

 

 **GoGo:** Nice performance up there

 

 **Alfonso:** Thanks

 

 **Wasabi:** Yeah, really loved your rap up there

 

 **Javier:** I guess we were the highlight of the show. Sorry Iris

 

He says all cocky.

 

Iris just scoffs and rolls her eyes.

 

 **Iris:** You'll be the highlight of the show once you focus on your bars

 

 **Marisol:** Ooooooohhh

 

Javier looks at Iris all displeased.

 

 **Alfonso:** *snorts* Anyways, we also liked your performance _Miguel, Rebecca y Marisol_

**Rebecca:** Thank you

 

 **Miguel:** Thanks

 

 **Javier:** We better head back to the dorms before it gets very late

 

He says to Alfonso.

 

 **Javier:** It was very nice meeting you guys

 

 **Honey:** You too!

 

Javier and Alfonso say goodbye to Hiro and his group of friends and to Ricardo, Miguel, Iris, Rebecca and Marisol.

**Marisol:** We better start packing up the equipment

 

 **Rebecca:** Mhm

 

 **Honey:** We'll help!

 

 **Iris:** Oh you don't have to, it's fine

 

 **Miguel:** Yeah we'll take care of it

 

Hiro puts a hand on Miguel's arm.

 

 **Hiro:** It's fine, we'll help out

 

His group of friends nod their heads in agreement.

 

 **Ricardo:** Well if you guys are up for it

 

He walks over to the stage and begins packing up the stereos. Wasabi helps him out with them.

 

One by one, each person starts to put away the equipment and starts to take apart the mini stage.

 

Once they were done packing and setting the tables and chairs back to where they were, Aunt Cass brings them each a glass of fresh strawberry lemonade.

 

 **Hiro:** Thanks Aunt Cass

 

He takes a glass and so do the rest.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** You guys are amazing performers 

 

 **Iris:** It's all natural

 

She flips her curly hair.

 

 **Aunt Cass:** I can see that

 

She giggles.

 

They all finish drinking their strawberry lemonades and start to take the packed up equipment to Ricardo's car.

 

Once in the car, they all start to say goodbye.

 

 **Honey:** _Buenas noches_

 

 **Rebecca:** Goodnight

 

 **Miguel:** Night

 

Honey Lemon, GoGo, Fred hop in Wasabi's car.

 

 **Wasabi:** Night everyone

 

He says out the window.

 

Iris, Marisol, Rebecca, Ricardo, Miguel And Hiro wave to them.

 

 **Iris:** _¿Ya vamos?_

 

Ricardo nods his head. He goes to the drivers seat and unlocks the doors. Iris, Rebecca and Marisol hop in while Miguel lingers on for a few moments with Hiro.

 

 **Miguel:** Well.....I gotta go...

 

 **Hiro:** Mhm....

 

Hiro looks down at his shoes.

 

 **Miguel:** .....Goodnight

 

Hiro looks back up.

 

 **Hiro:** Night

 

The two have very shy smiles on their faces right now.

 

Miguel walks to the car then turns.

**Miguel:** I'll text you

 

 **Hiro:** ...Okay

 

Miguel hops in the car, closes the door and waves to Hiro.

 

Hiro waves back to him and the car drives off.

 

He goes back inside the cafe and his phone buzzes in his pocket. He takes it out and sees a text from Miguel.

 

 **Miguel:** Buenas noches 

 

_***badump* * badump*** _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVER 5 THOUSAND!!! WORDS!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I think my head needs a break 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I introduced two new original characters but they're not major characters that are going to be part of the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> A short description of them: 
> 
>  
> 
> Alfonso: Afro-Latino, Brazilian 
> 
>  
> 
> Javier: Afro-Latino, Cuban

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!
> 
> I *vogue pose* am *vogue pose* back! With *vogue pose*! another *vogue pose* story!
> 
> I actually wanted to make this story a one-shot, but that didn't go as planned as I thought it would lol
> 
> So here's to more of this story that I have randomly written and came up with! *chugs corona*
> 
> See ya in the next chapter amigos!


End file.
